Time Warp
by interrobangs
Summary: The Time Canopy will protect you...it will eleminate everything that is a threat...because time holds secrets...secrets you'll never forget. Join Gingka and co plus some new faces on a journey through the past and present. My 1st fic :3
1. Prologue

I stood, poised, on a sheet of glass a million miles high and a million miles long. One foot in front of the other. Perfectly balanced. Not looking down.

At least, not yet.

The glass was thin. So thin, a single step could be fatal. And yet, somehow it supported me. The sheet seemed to go on forever and ever. And yet, I could already see the end. But there was no need to step any farther or find the end of the glass. I knew this was the right place.

I looked down at the dizzying blur of color beneath me. I saw many places, some I recognized, some I didn't. The closest thing I could see was a far but familiar sight. In the distance, I could make out thumbnail-sized mountains overlooking a streaky blue green sea, their tips peeking through cotton ball clouds. Small glass buildings clustered together to form a little city with a forest of toothpicks smudged with green at the top surrounding it. Everything sat on a floating layer of glass. That was the place I knew as home—the City of Glass.

I spun around on one heel, looking at everything there was to see. This was my special place. Nobody knew about it. Nobody knew about the thrill I got from being on top of the world. Nobody.

_What to do, what to do, _I wondered to myself. There were so many places to explore, and so little time. One cluster of buildings caught my eye. I think that the name of that place is Metal City. As I looked down at the city, I felt a strange imagine flash into my mind.

_The darkness…is never ending. The light…will never come again. The Time Canopy…Time Canopy…the draping light will protect you. There is nothing to worry about…nothing to fear…_

…_for there is nothing to fear…if there is nothing at all._

The words echoed in my head. I tried to forget, but couldn't…

…so I turned my attention to the city. The tall skyscrapers and the futuristic architecture weren't what interested me—it was the strange sphere of light surrounding the whole city like a giant, wavering bubble. It slowly rippled, changing from a light pink to an electric yellow to a perky orange. It was strangely mesmerizing.

I watched as it slowly transitioned from blue to green. The almost transparent aqua, light green, and blues reminded me of my most trusted friend, my bey, which I hadn't even touched in seemingly forever.

Speaking of beys…

Suddenly, something quick and green was speeding in my direction. I quickly sidestepped._ You won't get me that easily!_ I taunted. But I spoke too soon. The green bey had smashed into the glass. The cracks in the glass spiderwebbed in my direction, shattering the glass sheet into a million tiny pieces. I was falling down, down, down. _Fast._

But my brain was lagging. It was as if someone was trickling molasses over my brain gears, slowly but surely slowing them until they would finally stop. It was a strange feeling…but little did I know, I wouldn't remember it. Because it was then I realized that the ending to my journey was closer than I anticipated…

_So much closer._

. . . . . . . . . . .

My first fanfic! So exciting! (does a fangirl squeal)

…Oh, uhm, what an attractive sound…

I kind of threw the part with Beyblades randomly in, since this _is _a fanfiction site…but ah well. Speaking of which, I don't own Beyblade. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and epic-er! You'll learn who's POV this is later. I know you're out there (stalkerish glare) so review please! Interrobangs, signing off!


	2. A Split Pathway

Interrobangs: Hello, everyone, Interrobangs here again with another chapter in one day! (awkward pause) *glares* along with Gingka. Speaking of which, that's a rather…erm…interesting name. 'Gingka.'

Gingka: So you're saying 'Interrobangs' is better?

IB: Excuuse me? Doesn't your name mean, a comet or something that'll crash into Earth and die?

G: A _galaxy. _And Hagane means steel! (IB: And also the slang for a 'red haired person.')Hey! At least my name doesn't have to do with grammar…*

Madoka: (appears out of nowhere) You _guys! _Quit getting off topic.

G: Oi, Madoka! Thank goodness you're here! That 'Interrobangs"…

IB: You know, Gingka, this _is _my story and I could easily kill you off with a few words…like 'Gingka is dead.' Has a nice ring to it.

G: (falls to knees) You wouldn't really kill me, would you? Please don't kill meeeeeee!

IB: (sweatdrops) I'll choose to ignore that last comment. Well, okay, people of the world out there, this is my first fanfic, so, yay. Don't worry, epic battling is coming…soon… (G: It better!) Gingka is—

G: GAAAHHH! (runs to hide in corner)

IB: Heh. Sorry about that, folks. The previous thing was a prologue, this was SUPPOSED TO BE A DISCLAIMER, but SOMEBODY got off topic and the intro has become probably as long as the prologue. So Gingka…I know you won't wanna disclaim so let's just type a line for you.

G: But, but—Interrobangs does not own Beyblade, only the OC's and their Beys—Whoa, that was weird…

M: (appears out of nowhere) GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!

IB and G: Yes ma'am…

[IB: (whispering) Galaxy! G: (not whispering) Grammar!]

. . . . . . . . .

Episode 1: A Split Pathway

_I was falling. FAST. I tried to think quickly, but my brain was slowing to a stop. I pulled out my bey and shot it down. _Please… _I silently begged it. _You know what to do.

_I felt myself drawing closer and closer to the ground, but I was confident in my bey. _

"_NOW!" I shouted over the whir of heavy winds. _

_Yes._

_How my bey did it, I was unsure. But I held my breath and braced myself. I hit the water hard, but it was better than hitting the ground. I clawed my way through the water, trying not to breathe, and finally made it to the surface. As I gasped for air, I noticed the water rippling with a gentle and welcoming breeze and my bey resting on the shore._

_I floated over to the edge of the ocean, and looked down at my now worn and beaten bey. I tucked my bey into a pouch at my side, and pulled myself out of the water. I looked around at my surroundings, and noticed a small opening to a forest in the outskirts of what I was pretty sure to be Metal City. I immediately noticed the colorful bubble, which was now a peachy color. For some reason, it made me feel hungry. I walked closer._

_The light rippled, and I curiously put my hand up to it. It seemed to shoot a jolt of electricity up my arm. I jerked my arm back, and examined my hand. But there was no sign of a burn. It wasn't even red. Strange._

_I saw the tops of skyscrapers in the distance, which confirmed that I was indeed in Metal City. I began to walk towards the center. It looked like I would be here for awhile. _

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Gingka strode confidently into Bey Park. Battle Bladers was coming up soon, and he had so much to do in such little time. As soon as he opened the door, a crowd of people swarmed around him, all asking for a chance to battle with his Pegasus. He took a few challenges, but they were all easy opponents. He beat them without even using special moves. The crowd died down, and that's when Gingka noticed a boy in the corner with long, grayish hair. _Tsubasa. _

"Hey!" Gingka yelled, but Tsubasa didn't seem to hear. He crossed his arms and walked out. "What is his problem?" Gingka asked himself. He ran out of the park, but by then Tsubasa was already gone.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Wow, this is so cool! We have all this food from all over the country!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly. "Not to mention you all earned 50,000 points. How are you all feeling right now?"

Benkei pumped his fist into the air while chewing on a cheese stick. "I'm great and excited!"

Hyoma nodded. "We're good. Thanks for asking, Madoka."

Hikaru, not bothering to take her sucker out of her mouth, mumbled, "Mmhmm. Yeah. Thanks."

The three boys in the corner groaned. "Not all of us," They muttered, not wanting to admit that none of them had even earned 10,000 points. The group laughed, and were soon chatting and sampling food, celebrating their achievements, and then the door swung open. It was Gingka.

"Whoa, Gingka!" Kenta ran over to greet his friend. "Always making the dramatic entrance," Benkei added.

The three boys in the corner were also excited. "If all them have a little over 50,000 points…" one of them began, "Then you should easily have over 100,000!"

Gingka grinned slyly and held up his beypointer.

"WHAAAT?" everyone yelled in unison. "YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POINTS?"

Madoka frowned. "Here we are celebrating, while Gingka lost all his points due to one battle…" she remembered the fight with Phoenix and how he crushed his beypointer.

"What do you plan to do?" Hikaru asked, suddenly interested. "All the competitions are over."

"Well yeah, but still! 47,000 points?" Kenta gasped. "Amazing in such little time! You know, we all have extra points. We could battle you and lose, then give you some points! Then you could make it!"

Gingka shrugged. "They're your points. You earned them."

Madoka's fingers dashed across her laptop. "Gingka! There's one last tournament, and the prize is…3,000 beypoints!" (OF COURSE.)

"Figures," muttered Hikaru under her breath.

Hyoma looked over Madoka's shoulder. "It starts in 15 minutes! If you hurry, you can make it!"

Gingka jumped up and rushed out, the group trailing behind. They were almost there when someone stepped into their path.

"Tsubasa!" yelled Gingka.

"Gingka. Battle me." Tsubasa said. But before Gingka could react, his friends jumped in front of him.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

*Note: What Gingka is talking about is what we know of as using a question mark by an exclamation point, or an _interrobang. _Here's a grammar lesson…

A sentence ending with an interrobang asks a question in an excited manner, expresses excitement or disbelief in the form of a question, or asks a rhetorical question.

For example:

Are you nuts‽

You killed him with _what__‽_

In standard English, the same inflection is usually notated by ending a sentence with first a question mark and then an exclamation mark. (?) Note: Thank you Wikipedia.

G: *Yaawn*

IB: I really want to kill you now…!

G: You wouldn't! …right?

IB: Don't count on it…anyway, I know this chapter is just like the show, but I had to make a setting, so…yeah. Epic(ish) battling and OC will come next chapter!..hopefully.

G: (mimicking) _Hopefully._

Tsubasa: Chill out, guys. You're taking up too much space with your short, snappy comments.

G: Where did he come from?

T: The door…?

IB: SHOOT! (runs towards door with key)

G: Oookay... Well, Gingka here signing off along with Tsubasa. See you later, people, and thanks to all those who reviewed! So uh…review again :P


	3. Cut Out of the Night Sky

Episode 2:

G: Oh, thank goodness! It's been so long!

I: …

G: That last chapter was short, but don't worry. This one is guaranteed to be longer, right? (awkward pause) What's up with you? Why haven't you pestered me about the disclaimer yet?

IB: Not now, Gingka. I'm trying to study stupid grammar.

G: Aren't you, like, in middle school? I thought learning how to talk and write was for Kindergarden…

IB: I didn't make the rules… (slams face onto desk) NYGH! Who even cares about %&#ing grammar splices and conjoining conjunctions and direct and indirect objects?

G: I thought your name had to do with grammar…

IB: So what if the word 'interrobang' sounds cool?

M: (out of nowhere) WOULD YOU GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! YOU TWO ARE SUCH—

G: Don't get your panties in a bunch, Madoka.

M: _EXCUUUUSE ME?_ (turns toward IB and grins innocently) Your last two lines were perfect examples of interrobangs, by the way, IB.

IB: (sweatdrops) Uh, bipolar much, Madoka? (and IB? Really?)

G: Ehe…well, uh, Bang (IB arches an eyebrow) here doesn't own Beyblade, just the OC's…and the awesome new special moves she's gonna give us all!

IB: Don't get too excited.

G: But…I even did the disclaimer without you asking…you should at least give me one special move. Pretty please?

IB: Hey, I kept you alive all last chapter, so I'd be grateful if I were you.

G: …

IB: So it's settled! Enjoy the chapter, guys.

"What are you guys doing?" Gingka shouted. "I have to see what's going on with this guy! A beybattle would be perfect, since beys never lie!"

"No, Gingka! YOU HAVE TO GET TO THAT SHUTTLE SO YOU CAN MAKE IT TO THE TOURNAMENT!" Madoka shouted irritably.

"Yeah, we've got you covered!" Kenta yelled. Gingka paused. Everyone else nodded in agreement. He frowned, but ran off quickly.

"Well?" Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru, Hyoma, and Madoka yelled.

"If a battle's what you want…" Tsubasa whispered. "Then I accept your challenge!"

Hikaru stepped forward. "And I'm first."

3…

2…

1… Let it Rip! Eagle and Aquario came racing towards each other. Aquario swerved gracefully back and forth, sparking as it went.

"So you have skill," Tsubasa commented.

"Uh huh," Hikaru said, "and I'm going to end this right away! Aquario_, Infinite Assault_!" Aquario sprung into action, splitting itself into several separate beys and forming a huge, crashing wave.

"Amazing…" breathed Kenta. "She's gotten even more powerful than the last time we battled!"

Tsubasa stood very still, thinking quietly to himself. _Don't trust what you see…_ he thought to himself, watching the sun carefully. Eagle flew through the wave, and then Tsubasa saw a glint. _There. _"Eagle! _Counter Smash_!" Eagle soared gracefully, hitting the real Aquario directly on the face bolt, causing it to fly away and land with a crash. (Anyone else notice how they always tend to use Hikaru or Hyoma to show a new character's strength? They tend to lose a lot…I think they've won, what, 1 battle each?)

"Aquario..!" Hikaru ran to retrieve her bey.

"Unbelievable! How could Tsubasa's bey break through her special move… and so easily?" Madoka shouted, confused.

"I'm your next opponent!" Benkei said, but his Bull was soon knocked out. Tsubasa proceeded to effortlessly take out Hyoma's Aries as well. Kenta then sent out his Sagittario. He tried out his special move, and lasted longer than all the others, but ultimately they all lost.

Tsubasa's Eagle landed square in the center of his palm. "Really? That's all you've got?" He said, boredly.

"We'll battle you again!" shouted Kenta, holding up his beylauncher.

"Aw, don't bother," said…

None other than Gingka!

**Meanwhile...**

A young, energetic, orange haired boy skipped through the park. "I wonder if there's gonna be any people to have awesome battles with?~" Yuu sung, looking at his Flame Libra. He began humming something he made up that was random and annoying. He was almost done composing the new way to annoy people like Doji when he bumped into somebody.

"Scuse me! Comin' through!" Yuu said hastily, so he would not lose his train of thought. But the boy he ran into did not leave. Yuu looked up to meet his eyes, which were scanning Yuu, sizing him up.

"Have any spare time, kid?" asked the guy with a curious expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes. "Let's battle."

Yuu nodded excitiedly. "Ooh yes, a battle! This is gonna be a good one~! Last one down those stairs is a broken beyblade!" Yuu raced down the stairs, but he found the boy was already there. "Whoa." Yuu breathed, thinking _who is this guy? _to himself.

"Kaito," the boy seemed to read his mind, bangs now covering an eye. "And you are Yuu."

"Whoa, howdja know that?" Yuu held up his bey. "And this is Flame Libra!~"

"Stamina type, Flame wheel, Eternal sharp…" Kaito muttered, then pulled a bey with a black metal wheel and launcher out of his pocket. "Meet Nightmare Ursa!"

"Ooh, awesome!" Yuu shouted, pulling a launcher out of his draping sleeves. "But my Libra will not lose!"

3…

2…

1… Let it Rip! Yuu's yellow-green Libra zipped effortlessly around before settling towards the center. Kaito's Ursa spun around and around Libra in slow, wide circles.

"What are you doing? You're gonna run out of power super fast if you just circle like that!" Yuu yelled, watching the blue and black blur gain speed. It moved faster, and faster, and then Yuu was aware of what was happening…

"Now, Ursa!" Kaito shouted as Ursa formed a huge, rippling dark light, surrounding Yuu, Kaito, and the beys. The light was blue black, and dotted with white. It slowly began to drape over the top, shutting out the sun and forming a dark tent that made it suddenly seem like night. The white dots began to glow like stars.

"Waa! Why is it so dark?" Yuu exclaimed. "Libra! Sonic Buster!" Libra let off a green pulse of light, but it was devored by the starry sky Ursa created. "Whaaaat?"

Kaito just grinned.

IB: Got kinda lazy with the battles, but hey, when I finally take over the story around maybe 4 or so episodes later, they'll have some awesome new special moves! (G: That's the spirit!)

Kaito: Yeah. Whatever.

IB: Don't tell me… (hand palms herself)

K: You left the door unlocked.

IB: _I noticed_.

K: Oh, and more people came too. (pulls back curtain, revealing everyone in the cast)

IB: Oh gods and goddesses…some of these people haven't even been in the story yet!

IB's brother: (from other room) Ah crap. Dropped my beyblade in the toilet…

IB: Uh! Was there…stuff in there? (nod, nod) Nyaahh! How did that hap—no, what kind of stuff is in the toi—you know, I _really_ don't want to know. Be right there…(runs off to find plunger)

K: Well. Interesting. This is Kaito, Gingka, Tsubasa, Ayumi, Madoka, Yuu, Hikaru, Kenta, Hinata, Katsu—

IB: (in background) Don't reveal _everyone _to them! -.- (haha, I just noticed that all of those names are unknown to spell check except for Kenta. Speaking of which, I have a lot of K's and H's…how's that gonna work for the show?)

K: — and everyone else, signing off.

(IB: Is that stuff on the beyblade what I THINK it is?)


	4. Draping Night

Episode 2.5: Draping night

G: Whoa, 2 chapters in a row you haven't yelled at me about the disclaimer! AMAZING!

IB: Not now, I have Geometry homework!

G: I thought proving 3 sided figures were triangles was for Kindergardeners…

IB: Now I'm having déjà vu. I DID NOT make the rules! I had to stay up late for grammar, and now I have geometry? What is wrong with these teachers? (slams face on desk)

G: Whoa, whoa, maybe some caffeine would perk you up? Be right back. (one second later) Here! It's caramel coffee.

IB: Yum, did you make this?

G: Yup, I poured the hot water and creamer in myself!

IB: (sweatdrops) Disclaim, please?

G: Interrobangs here doesn't own Beyblade, just OC's, yada yada. Short chap, but we had to get _something _up. Enjoy!

"G-Gingka? But the tournament…" Madoka trailed off.

"It's just a tournament," Gingka said casually, "No biggie."

"But its BATTLE BLADERS! I mean COME ON!" Benkei shouted. Everyone was silent for a bit. Gingka thought about Phoenix, and his crused beypoints. He looked up at Tsubasa.

He was smirking.

And Gingka suddenly understood.

"L-Libra! Butbutbut…" Yuu whined, as he bounced up and down. "That's not fair, not fair! You totally absorbed my attacks!"

Kaito was still grinning, a smirk almost identical to Tsubasa's. "Done so quickly? I thought you would be a more worthy opponent. But I suppose my time was just wasted…" Ursa began to spin dangerously close around Libra.

"No no no! I've got more, much more!" Yuu waved his little arms frantically. "Just wait and see! GO, LIBRA!" Yuu watched as Libra slowly turned the field to sand, looking at Kaito's face with amusement.

"What's this?" Kaito yelled, beginning to lose his cool.

"You may have me surrounded on all sides…but you forgot the bottom!~" Yuu stuck out his tongue in childish retaliation. Ursa was slowly being sucked towards the center of the field. But was the field getting…smaller?

Kaito internally let out a sigh of relief, realizing with horror he had actually been worried for a second. "You're surprisingly quick, little boy," He began coolly, leering once more, "But I'm far quicker! Finish this, Ursa!" Ursa jumped up in the air, landing gracefully and still in the center of the field, like a stamina type.

"What? Aren't you an attack type though?" Yuu shouted. Kaito's Nightmare Ursa was spinning fast now, and the draping nighttime sky was getting closer and closer…

Ursa's speed created some wind, and the sky was drawn in toward Ursa like a long, silky ribbon. It spun around forming big bearlike creature, dark and spotted with stars as if cut out straight from the sky. The bear charged at Libra, wrapping itself around it and sucking it into the darkness.

"Libra! NO!" Yuu couldn't see what was happening. But suddenly, all was light again, and Ursa was spinning on the grass…alone. "Libra! Where's Libra?"

Kaito held up his hand, revealing Flame Libra. He looked it over carefully, then tossed it back at Yuu. "Be glad I'm not taking this," He muttered, locking his steely gray eyes with Yuu's big green ones. "The bey's not too bad."

As he turned around, he added on, almost inaudibly, "And neither are your skills."

Yuu blinked, wondering if he had really said that…or if he even said anything at all.

**Meanwhile…**

"Go! Pegasis!" Gingka said, as his bey leaped epically up into the air, preparing for the last attack. A sudden explosion of fire and light…and Gingka won against the mysterious Phoenix. It was a slightly drawn-out battle (and you should know what happened so that's why I am being so lazy :P)

"Take these," Phoenix said in his Darth Vader voice. Gingka looked down at his beypointer….and sure enough, all his points from before were back. Now he had over 90,000 points and could enter Battle Bladers! He jumped up excitedly. But he stopped as he noticed, out of the corner of his eye…

Tsubasa walking away.

G: Got your math done?

IB: Yup, of course! (bounces up and down) Thhiiisss maaaakkesss mmyyy vooooiicee sssounddd aaallll sillllyyyy!

Yuu: Uh, Bangie?

IB: (bounces over) Whoa, when did Yuu get here? And yup, that's me! Though actually my real name isn't Bangie, it's Interrobangs, and actually my real real name's Is—

Y: BANGIE! The ramen!

IB: Oh right! (bounces over to stove) Ra-men, Ra-men, so stringy, so yummy, and very very very very good!

G: Remind me to never give you more than 2 cups of caffeine again…

IB: The water is all bubbly!~ (picks up pot of boiling water and bounces over to table) Ra-men, Ra—(hand slips and boiling water streams down leg) NYYYAAAH! HOT! HOT!

G: (sweatdrops) Are you okay?

M: (appears out of nowhere) She spilled boiling hot water all over herself! Of course she's not okay!

IB: (begins to peel off scalding hot pants) Hey! Boys! Look away! Ow…skin…peeling…(hops to bathroom and turns on freezing cold water) I'm okay! Just…a burn…ten inches long?

Y: Should I call an ambulance?

IB: No, it's fine…just… red and stingy and peely.

G: (sweatdrops yet again) Very reassuring. To top it off, last chapter only got one review (Thank you to Illusion fox for that)! Come on, people! But, uh, Gingka and Yuu here signing off…since Interrobangs over there might need medical assistance…so…er…bye!

Author's note: And yes, this really happened, except I wasn't _that _high on caffeine and was making spaghetti and not ramen though. Ramen seemed more appropriate (JAPAN!), plus it's easier to make up songs about :P So yay, I have a lovely, almost foot long blistery burn. Happy, happy day.


	5. 3 to 5

IB: Thankies to all those who left gracious reviews! They sure make a gal happy ;D Last time I kinda screwed up the episode names, so, this can just be…like…episodes 3-5? That means I get to torture you with a _super _long 3-part chapter! Mwa ha ha haa a!~ I'll have lots to do over the weekend!

Kyoya: Well goody for you.

IB: Whaaat…I even remembered to lock the door this time…

KA: You haven't put me in the story yet, so I blew the door down.

IB: *snickers* Did you huff and puff and blow my house down? Or not by the hairs on your chinny-chin—

G: I'm bored…make me do something interesting.

IB: UH, I was talking! D: Payback time! _Gingka is suddenly in a jewel encrusted dress._

_*~POOF!~*_

(Pulls out camera) Now _this _is what I call interesting!

KA: *sniggers* Never thought I'd live to see _this_.

G: Gah! Make it stop, make it stop! I'll…I'll disclaim all week if you take this itchy thing off!

IB: No way, you already disclaim anyway. And plus, even if you don't I make you. (sticks out tongue) This will look great on youtube…

G: Noooo! Don't ruin my reputation! (Puts on pitiful face)

*IB and KA are unaffected by pitiful faces due to the ability Rock Solid! G takes 50 recoil damage!*

KA: …you sure are bored today.

IB: Pretty much! I need a disclaimer, please.

KA: Well, I guess I'll do it. You did provide me with a few minutes of solid entertainment. (IB: Just _solid_?) Interrobangs doesn't own Beyblade, just the OC's and their beys. Simple.

G: *sniff* Please don't post this…

. . . . . . . . . .

Episode 3: Annoyances

Madoka led Gingka to the basement of B-Pit. "Your battle with that Phoenix guy sure was something, Gingka," She picked up his bey and began examining it, rambling on as she worked. "I mean, look at Pegasis. The wheel is almost melting right here and it's dented from all your attacks, so the wing pattern is all messed up, and look at how worn down your tip is getting, you follow…?"

But Gingka gave no response. He was over in the bey stadium (I always thought those would be fun to sit in xD) Madoka had recently constructed for practice, certainly not 'following'. He slid farther down into the field, thinking…Tsubasa was

"Hey! Gingka!" No response. Madoka set down Pegasis and walked over to Gingka "GINGKAAAA!" Madoka yelled in his ear. He jumped halfway across the room in surprise.

"What was that for?" Gingka shouted.

"Number one, GET OUTTA MY STADIUM! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK TO MAKE? I. Don't. Think. SO!" Madoka screamed, hurling Pegasis in his general direction. "And second of all, LOOK AT YOUR BEY!"

Gingka crawled out of the field, stunned, not taking his glance away from Madoka, who was trying to calm herself down. He picked up his wrecked bey. "Pegasis! You look terrible!"

"_Exactly_. So you can crash here, since this will probably be a late night…" Madoka sighed, and her eyes wandered to her desk, where several more beys sat. "...as will the next several. Everyone wants their beys fixed up for Battle Bladers,"

"I understand. Er, sorry for sitting in your stadium," Gingka apologized, sweatdropping. "It's just so comfy—mmph!"

Madoka put a finger to his lips. Gingka almost blushed, wondering if that was meant to be taken a _certain way_, but saw Madoka's alarmed face and immediately thought otherwise.

"Do you hear that?" Madoka whispered. Gingka stood perfectly still, and he heard a strange, indescribable sound. It was a sound like rippling, echo-y, strange.

"It's outside," Gingka mumbled, getting up and slowly moving towards the sound, which was gradually getting louder…and more aggravating.

. . . . . . . . . .

_I'm better than them, _Hikaru thought to herself, as she looked up. She searched the sky, which was full of distant memories. Her eyes locked on a certain cloud, with a strange rippling pattern. It reminded her of her mom's flowing hair, the wave pattern on Aquario, and so much more…

…_Right?_

Hikaru sighed. A large gang of teenage bladers shoved past Hikaru, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shrieked as menacingly as she could manage, spinning around on her heel. There were several sets of eyes on her… a lot more of them then she originally thought. Or was it just that groups seem bigger when you're the center of attention? Either way, Hikaru wasn't going to back down…even if her attempts hadn't been as threatening as she hoped.

"_Watch i-it,_" mocked a few of the boys. Oo, they were gonna get it! Hikaru began to pull out her launcher, when the words of some of the group stopped her in her tracks.

"Why don't you watch it?" He said, moving closer to Hikaru. " Wait, I've seen you before. You're the one who keeps losing! First that Teru, and us soon!"

Hikaru froze. She _had _to win more battles. All these losses were getting to her. Hikaru could feel what little dignity and self esteem she had wearing away…but _no_. She had to stay strong. Had to win. She had to fulfill her mother's dreams…Hikaru was at a strange loss for words.

"Yeah, why don't you go running home to your mommy, where you belong?" another snickered—which was probably the biggest mistake he could have made.

There was no home or mommy to run to. The boy had hit pretty much every nerve in Hikaru's body. She felt a rush of cold blood to her head (hah, that reminds me of coldplay xD)…and when that happens, people do things they wouldn't and shouldn't ever have done in the first place.

"Why don't you go running to where you belong…in hell!" Hikaru screamed, with newfound confidence. She picked up a rock from the side of the road and threw it, not even bothering to look back. She turned and ran, not sure where her legs were taking her, but she didn't care as long as it was far from them.

_How I wish I could go home…and see her again…_

Hikaru felt several different emotions, more than she could handle. There was nothing to be ashamed of, or sorry for. Hikaru bit her lip, determined not to let her emotions get the better of her. She had promised her mom she wouldn't show any weakness.

So why did she feel so darned guilty? Hikaru was beginning to taste coppery blood. But she kept running.

. . . . . . . . . .

Gingka and Madoka were outside of B-Pit, and that's when they saw it. It was behind the buildings, in a spot of forest. The rippling light, which cascaded down…it was like a tent, and it surrounded most of Metal City.

Gingka began to walk closer to the light, and Madoka followed. Soon they were right by the light, which was turning from a peachy pink to a bright orange. The sound began to grow louder and louder, a shrill, unsettling noise. It became deafeningly loud. Gingka felt Madoka grab onto him, but a blinding white light had forced his eyes shut. Both his vision and his hearing were shut down, and he felt darkness coming…

…all the while the strange sound and a distant scream from Madoka echoing in his ears.

. . . . . . . . . .

IB: Ooh, Cliffhanger! Part 2 of the 3-part special is coming up soon!

G: You sound like some announcer person.

KA: You still didn't put me in the story.

IB: (Sweatdrops) You're still here? And about that…you'll come soon.

KA: I better.

IB: Want a dress?

KA: NO.

IB: Then _patience!_

G: You should be talking, impatient person…

. . . . . . . . . .

Episode 4: Forgotten

Gingka slowly forced his eyes open, the bright sun not very welcoming to his throbbing head. He jumped off his awkward position on top of Madoka, who was not stirring. "Madoka! Are you alright?"

Madoka groaned, pulling herself up. "Yeah, I'm okay…now that you're off of me." she blinked. "my head…"

Gingka sweatdropped. "About that…what _happened_?"

Madoka looked confused. "Oh hi, Gingka. When did you get here? And what do you mean? "

"Wait, you're saying you don't remember anything?" Madoka shook her head. "No light? No screaming? No strange noises?" Madoka frowned at all of those. Did she hit her head?

"I think you just had a strange dream, Gingka. Now come in, I have to show you something…" She lead Gingka inside of B-Pit, and held up Pegasis.

"Your battle with Phoenix sure was something, Gingka. You can crash here, since this will probably be a late night…" Madoka sighed, and her eyes wandered to her desk, where several more beys sat. "...as will the next several. Everyone wants their beys fixed up for Battle Bladers,"

"Wait, haven't you already said all this?" Gingka asked. Madoka shook her head, with an are-you-okay expression. Her dream prediction was pretty accurate…until she said the exact same thing. Surely he wouldn't dream those exact words…and now that he thought about it, Madoka mentioned him being on top of her, but didn't seem to remember that afterwords…

What was going on?

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kenta sat on a bench in Bey Park, swinging his little legs as he watched everyone battling energetically. He watched their strategies, saw if any had special moves. Most didn't, and that made him feel special. He noticed one blader in particular, an older boy with long hair covering an eye. His bey produced a bear that looked as if it was cut out of the night sky.

He vaguely remembered someone sitting next to him, but he was so engrossed in battle he didn't notice the 2 girls sitting next to him until they spoke.

"Hmm. An Ursa," One of them commented. She had light blue hair that was sort of familiar, but was turned away from Kenta. The other girl had golden brown hair pulled up in a floppy knot, and she (and the messy bun) whipped around when she heard _Ursa_. Kenta didn't know her. She was sort of pretty, in a simple way.

"Um, what's Ursa?" Kenta asked. Both girls turned their attention to him, and Kenta recognized the blue haired girl right away. They eyed him, as if they expected him to say something. "_Konichiwa,_" He said, bowing awkwardly to the goldish haired girl, who blinked and held back a laugh.

"Hi Hikaru," He said to the other girl, "Sorry for not noticing you earlier."

Hikaru shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable. She seemed a bit unfocused, and wasn't looking at Kenta. Maybe she was still thinking about her loss to him?

"Something up, Hikaru?" Kenta asked, but he saw Hikaru's enraged expression and immediately regretted the words.

"Nothing!" snapped Hikaru, turning away, "And even if there was, it's none of _your _business."

Kenta blinked. "So, um…Ursa?"

"You don't know Ursa?" asked the girl with golden highlights. She paused for a moment, looking over at Hikaru with a curious expression. But she quickly collected her thoughts, the only emotion on her face being her slightly bigger than almond shaped golden eyes. They flickered with interest.

Kenta nodded. Her eyes were strangely mesmerizing.

"It's a constellation of a bear," supplied Hikaru distractedly, her narrow, dark eyes making contact with Kenta for a few seconds. Was that her way of apologizing? She really did seem a little off today, maybe high-strung, even—very uncharacteristic of her. Or maybe he was just over thinking all this? Either way, Kenta still looked confused (he is just a kid :P). Hikaru thought for the name it was based off, as if that would help. "Um, what's the word? _To_? Like in the name Kaito?"

"Kaito…" Kenta looked back at the bear, which was devouring the other bey. It was a bear, huge and menacing and far scarier than his Sagittario. Kenta wondered if the gold-eyed girl had a bey.

"That's not it," the other girl said unflinchingly, despite Hikaru's reaction. "There's another word."

_(Bold move, _thought Kenta to himself, internally sweatdropping.)

"_Hokutoshichisei_."A different voice said, in Japanese that was as close to perfect as you can get...if you're a foreigner. "That's it."

It was the guy with the bey, Ursa.

. . . . . . . . . .

IB: I know, so sad, the last part is already here. But more will come, don't worry. You would not believe how much…

G: lemme guess, effort is put into this?

IB: (annoyed) …nail polish goes into this.

G: …Nail polish?

IB: Whenever I work on computers, I always pick at my nail polish…-.- terrible habit, I know. Any who, I went obsessive with paint yesterday. I painted togepi eggs on my nails and did a really cool design on my thumb, and water marbling, but that all screwed up in the shower…so sad. Ah well, it was cute for a little bit. Anyway, enjoy xD

. . . . . . . . .

Episode 5: Begin! Battle Bladers

' "Ladies and gentlemen! Here's what you've all been waiting for…it's…BATTLE BLADERS!" The crowd erupts in cheers as Blader DJ announces the bladers who made it to 50,000 beypoints! They rise up from the floor dramatically! Bladers from all around the world have gathered for this majestic event!'

Gingka sat on a bar stool at Madoka's repair shop, sipping a milkshake through a big straw. He watched the TV recap distractedly, and at the same time kept an eye on Madoka, who was fixing beyblades.

_Battle Bladers… _Gingka thought. _It's really here…_

_MEANWHILE…_

Kyoya walked through town, looking at the huge screens displaying the recap of last night's introduction of Battle Bladers. Benkei trailed after him, looking at all of the foods in colorful stands. Within seconds he was stuffing his face with all sorts of food. Kyoya sighed, and continued on ahead.

_MEANWHILE…_

Kenta and Hikaru sat with the Tiger-eyed girl in Bey Park. It had been hours, but they found that they could not take their eyes off of Ursa as he devoured yet another bey…

_MEANWHILE…_

Hyoma sat on a tree branch, looking out into the city. He listened to the broadcast all about Battle Bladers from a 25 cent radio.

_MEANWHILE…_

Everyone else was doing other random crap. (I don't remember their names.)

_MEANWHILE…_

Madoka quickly put the last part on the bey she was working on in place. "FINALLY, I can move again!" Madoka shouted with excitement, jumping up and sending bey parts flying all around the room.

"Sheesh, calm down!" Gingka shouted, "Or else you'll rebreak everything."

"Is rebreak even a word?" Madoka stopped suddenly.

"Who cares? !"

The end. Sorry that this chapter is crap but I was running low on steam and its been…like…3 weeks.

. . . . . . . .

IB's brother: *Yaaaawn*

IB: What are _you _doing here?

IB's brother: I think this time _I _fell in the toilet… (everyone sweatdrops)

G: …guess you don't have much luck with toilets, huh?

IB's brother: Yah, I hate 'em. I prefer grass or a tree. (everyone _double _sweatdrops)

KA: How bout you leave and go to the bathroom now?

IB's brother: Nah, I already went in my pants. (everyone TRIPLE sweatdrops!)

IB's brother: HAHA, you should see your faces! Can't take a joke? ! (everyone sweatdrops SO MANY TIMES IB's bro can't count!)

IB's bro: Hah. Well, see ya guys later. I'm gonna pee on a tree now.

IB: DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! !

IB's bro: Oh, and review my sis's story. It's not as terrible as I expected it to be! Oh yeah, and I also broke the toilet IB. (leaves)

IB: No wait wait wait! NOT again! (races after him)

G: So, how bout you take my video off? I think that was way better!

KA: Nah, your's was still better.

G: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (goes running out of the house)

KA: Well, guess it's just me. Review…if you dare.

…


	6. Ramen Galore!

IB: Hey there Bladers and… Bladerettes!

G: Whoa, let's submit that word to the dictionary!

IB: …it looks like bladderettes xP

IB's bro: Speaking of bladders, I'm done peeing!

G: It took you that long to pee? ! (like 2 1/2 weeks…? =_= Gosh I should keep up with this story better!)

IB: Well, just cause you're helping out with story doesn't mean you can just hang around here!

IB's bro: I live with you, dummy.

IB: Then go upstairs! Play. With. Your. Little. gayblades! (my dad said that once, it was pretty darn funny)

G: HURTFUL!

IB's bro: Don't you have a beyblade too…?

G: (nods energetically) Uh-huh! You're writing a fanfic about beyblades! ! !

IB: …It's just an Aquario! And my fictional character's bey, but that doesn't—

Hikaru: (appears out of nowhere) What's this about an Aquario? !

IB: Didn't I lock the door…?

IB's bro: Well, fictional beys are beyblades nonetheless. Oh, I unlocked the door to annoy you ^_^

M: (also comes out of nowhere) GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!

Y: I still think we need to call an ambulance.

H: (looking awfully confused)For what?

Y: Oh, she burnt—

IB: DON'T EVEN SAY IT.

G: Yeah, she can ruin you, Yuu! Like putting you in a jewel encrusted dress or even kill you! !

Y: *runs off screaming*

H: (sweatdrops) Uh, continue on.

IB: Thank you. I'll let you do the honor.

G: Since when was it an _honor? ! !_

H: (choosing to ignore last comment) Interrobangs doesn't own beyblade, just the OC's (which there's lots of this time)…you know the rest.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Episode 6: Ramen Galore!

"Well, here it is…Battle Bladers."

Gingka sat down on a hard, uncomfortable bench, watching nervously as the face cards were being shuffled and opponents being chosen. He watches faces flashing painstakingly slow on the screen…

_Kenta was with Tetsuya…_

_Tsubasa with Dan and Reiki…_

_Teru with Ryutaro…_

_Kyoya with Kumasuke…_

_Hyoma with Reiji…_

_Benkei with Tobio…_

…and him with Yuu. Gingka let out a sigh, thinking about how great it was going to be to battle him again. A few faces he did not recognize flashed onto the screen, but the last one he recognized…

"…Hikaru's with Ryuuga? !" Gingka couldn't help bursting out. He has the forbidden bey, shouldn't that technically forbid him from using it in competitions...? He heard a small gasp and looked over to see Hikaru. Her eyes were darting around the room, and she was blinking fast as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things. However, she composed herself quickly before Gingka—or anyone else— could notice much.

But to be honest, she was _really _scared.

. . . . . . . . .

In an attempt to calm their nerves, practically all of the bladers decided to resort to…food.

There was a ramen shop right near the stadium, and it wasn't too busy. Gingka, Benkei, and Kenta immediately filled bowls up with piping hot ramen. The others followed suit, and soon all the bladers were sitting around the biggest table, chatting freely.

Kyoya leaned back in his chair and put his legs up. He pulled a boiled egg half out of his ramen and began eating it. "I think this whole thing is rigged," he said while chewing. All sets of eyes were on him, and the whole table was eerily silent. He got up to get another bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, me too," an unfamiliar voice said. Kenta and Hikaru recognized her as the girl who was at bey park. She opened one of her golden eyes casually, and stood up. As she made her way back up to the counter, she said over her shoulder, "What are the odds that we'd all get paired up with someone from the Dark Nebula?"

This brought up a conversation. "That's really weird," Hyoma said, finishing his bowl of ramen. "Rigged, I'm telling you," Kyoya urged, sitting down with a full bowl. Gingka slurped his ramen and listened silently. He was glad everyone was in high spirits again…but Kyoya and the Tiger-eyed girl had a point. What if this all was a trick?

Gingka looked around. Hyoma, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Kyoya, that Tiger-eyed girl, and another black-haired girl around a table, chatting over ramen. He was happy that they were enjoying themselves, but he couldn't help but notice there were no Dark Nebula people here…

…at least, that he knew of…

Kenta nudged him playfully, noticing Gingka's spaced-out expression. "Come on, Gingka. Don't worry about stuff. Here, have some ramen," He said, shoving a bowl in Gingka's hands. Steam rose from the bowl as Gingka slurped his ump-teenth ramen bowl, and as the steam cleared, Gingka noticed eyes watching him from the corner.

The boy looked on at Gingka, hidden in a corner. He wasn't as young as Kenta, but he wasn't as old as most bladers. His dark green eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched all the other Battle Blader participants slurping ramen and chattering. He looked at his older sister, his look a mix of longing and repentance. _Oh, so like Ayumi…_ he thought to himself. _Enjoying herself when she should be preparing…because I know Hinata will NOT go easy on her._

He watched them all refill their bowls, over and over…

"Heh, I wonder what their bill's gonna look like," he snickered…as he got another bowl of ramen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata took several deep breaths. She pushed her sweat-drenched black hair off her forehead and tried to slow her breathing. She vaguely remembered the words her father spoke to her so, so long ago…

_Breathing is key. You need to have control over your breathing, since breathing is what keeps you alive. If you have no control over your breath…you have no control over yourself._

Hinata smiled sadly at the memory, and expression that rarely crossed her face anymore.

_Breathe in. Breathe in all your worries, all your pain, all that is going on… and breathe out. Let it all go._

She sighed quietly, a feeling of serenity sweeping over her. She pulled her bey, Lust Mayhem, out, and checked each part for anything short of perfection. The Lust wheel was somewhat similar to a Rock wheel, except it appeared as if it had pointed petals surrounding it. The energy ring was a light, transparent yellow, with trails of brown seed shapes creating wispy swirls around it. The face bolt was also yellow, with an abstract brown sunflower design, but not as abstract as the tip. The tip was a strange mess of many small shapes, designed to create a random chaotic effect each time.

Everything seemed about right. She twisted the mess of shapes on the tip between her fingers, pleading silently for luck to be on her side. She stepped out into the field, into the crowd deafeningly loud, the lights so bright, and the playful stare of the tiger-eyed girl in front of her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

IB: OMG ramen _~ to celebrate my huge burn scarring!

*yawns* I'm tired.

IB's bro: That's cause on your trip you were up like 6 am-12 am! That's like 16 hours! ! !

IB: Actually, I think it is seven—…zzzz…zz… Huh? Oh, 17 hours. Wait a minute, 17 hours? DUDE!

IB's Korean Nana : Hey! You! Is this lady room or boy room? ! You sit here and write and talk to youself, no clean! Pick up you room! Lady room should look like lady room!

G: (looks over room) I believe this is considered a boy room.

IB: (glares) I prefer 'tomboy', not boy GINGKA. And Nana, I assure you, plenty of lady rooms are messy…

KN: Yah! Sure! Clean you room! You closet hanger bare! All you clothes sit on floor! Why you so (insert random Korean)

G: …what is she saying?

IB: (picking up) EHEHEH Random Korean cuss words, that's for sure... (Cleaning is so boring….zZz…)

IB's other Bro: When is Nana leaving, again?

KN: I hear that!

Bro 2: (louder) I HOPE SHE DOESN'T LEAVE FOR A WHILE! ! ! (normal voice) Wake up, IB!

IB: hmm? Oh…(reading over story) I think we need a new title…zZz…

Bro and Bro 2: Goodnight, IB!

IB: (pops up) Goodnight? Okay then!

Bro 1: Wait, really?

IB: Yeah, what the heck?

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

IB: WTF is this title? Goodnight? SERIOUSLY? ! ? ! I ACTUALLY saved that name? ?__

G: Yes. Yes you did.

IB: …Well then, let's make a poll for a title! Vote on it please *winks* (runs off to computer)

Bro 1: IB! Mom threw my Poop beyblade in the trash!

IB: (from other room) She throws everything in the trash! Haven't you learned that by now? She threw away my Geometry homework while I was sitting at the table _writing on it_! (and Poop bey?...)

Bro: (sweatdrops) Oh…goody. Well thanks to those who reviewed! Keep reviewing people! Vote for a better title! (than) Goodnight!

Author's note: Heheh, gotta love Asian accents. Anywho, here's a random fact: I'm half Korean ^.^ And I am also getting into Battle Bladers, so if anyone has some OC's they'd like me to use I'm all ears!


	7. Breaking Through the Barrier

IB: Hola everyone! Black Rose Hokaru has been a MAJOR source of reviews, and a few are my replies, so my review count has skyrocketed! ! (well, 23 does look like a lot to me…) Anyhow, I redid my summary to support the title more and my recent brilliant idea, so, yeah. ^_^

G: No special moves yet…

IB: Hey, me and my brother just created some!

Bro 1: Isn't it my brother and I? You are mrs. Grammar.

Bro 2: Er, you never made Gingka one—

IB: Shut up. Both of you OUT! NO-OW!

Both bros: WE LIVE HERE YOU IDIOT! ! *storm out*

G: R-really? You didn't do me? ! *sulks out*

IB: *with obvious distaste*Well, that was uncalled for.

KA: What happened to me?

IB: Sheesh, you got like 2 whole lines! Huh? Oh hi Kyoya, you've been here for a week?

And yes you must leave, you do not live here.

KA: …well, someone's bipolar today. IB: EVERYONE GO! !*sulks out*

H: *hiding under desk*

IB: *runs back in* wait I just dramatically sulked out of my own room! WAIT Hikaru you've also stayed here for a week? !

H: Um…IB doesn't own beyblade? Just them OC's?

IB: Okay, fine, you can stay.

H: :D

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Episode 7: Breaking through the barrier

_-Hinata's POV-_

I jerk myself out of the dream world, away from the staring tiger eyes that follow my every move. I sit up and run my fingers through my stringy, tangled hair. It's matte with sweat.

_Just another dream…_ I try and reassure myself. _The battles don't start for a whole week._

Why am I so nervous? The dreams are normal, I've been having them all the time since I moved to Metal City, but the tight knot in my stomach and the constant anxiety is not. I try and control my breathing, but I know sleep will not come again. I slowly slide out of bed and flip on the light. The sudden piercing brightness forces my eyes shut, and even with my eyes closed I can feel the burning light. I slowly open my eyes, staring down at my feet.

I stare at the chipping yellow polish on my toenails, so long all I think about is yellow. I suddenly think that I should redo them, but soon after realize my eyes have adjusted to the light. I turn to the mirror, and notice I look just as I feel—like I've been hit by a truck.

I cautiously comb through my hair, which is sticking up in directions I didn't know were flipping possible. Of course, I think I should shower as soon as I'm done. _So much effort wasted, _I groan, and turn the faucets. I feel relaxed staring at the steam rising in big puffs, and even more relaxed at the hot water beating on my aching neck and shoulders.

When I'm done, my hair looks at least somewhat normal, and I feel a bit more awake. I put on my usual outfit, a pale yellow shirt, brown corduroys, and a long brown jacket. I comb through my short, dark hair once again, pulling the yellow strands into a half ponytail. I grasp for the beaded bracelet, which is usually beside the sink. My heart skips a beat when I realize _it's not there_. I frantically look through the drawers, in the shower, in the bed, EVERYWHERE. Nothing.

I slip on my shoes and dash out the door, forgetting all about breakfast, brushing my teeth…and Battle Bladers.

. . . . . . . . . .

_-No one's POV-_

Gingka woke up (late, as usual) to sunshine… and Madoka cowering over him.

"OH! So sorry Madoka! I must've crashed at your place by mistake…" Gingka said blushingly.

"MISTAKE! It happens practically every freaking NIGHT, Gingka!" Madoka yelled. She wasn't about to admit that she found it amusing to watch him sleep as she worked through the night, and try not to laugh as he randomly broke out into snores and moved into odd positions. She probably never would.

Gingka apologized quickly, hand behind head. He looked around, and asked hopefully, "So…is there breakfast?"

Madoka sighed. _Well, that's Gingka for ya, _she thought to herself. "Fine, one second, I just have to get these last minute repaired beys back to their owners…" Gingka braced himself for another rant about beyblades. "You know, these 2 beys in particular are really strange! They almost look like they're made of glass, you follow?" Well, Gingka never actually did follow (no one really did) but never said so.

Madoka searched through her desk. "Huh, where is that one…? Ah, here it is. No wait…huh, did it change?" She mumbled to herself. "Ugh, it was too late…I don't remember. Oh well, I think this is it."

Gingka grinned. "Ready, Madoka?"

Madoka returned the smile, looking a little frazzled. "Yup, sorry Gingka." The duo walked out of B-Pitt in search of a place to grab some breakfast. They noticed a small group of people standing around in Bey Park.

"Hey, isn't that Kenta?" Gingka said, pointing at the group. "And Tsubasa, and Yuu, and Hyoma, and everyone!" Madoka watched in desperation as Gingka wandered over.

"What's up, everyone? Ready for battle bladers?" For once, nobody turned to greet Gingka. He moved closer to see what they were all looking at. It was the strange bubble, which looked like a waterfall at the time, swapping between blue and gray.

"So…pretty…" Madoka said, looking at it with a blank, fazed expression. The look on her face was the same as everyone else's as they stared at the strange, rippling waterfall of light. Gingka waved his hand in front of Kenta's face, but he didn't seem to notice. Everyone was snapped out of their trance by a bulge in the tarp like light. They suddenly became animated, talking and yelling. Gingka looked with amusement as the people seemed to become alive again. Why were they so attracted to that light? Why not him?

"My bracelet! Where's my bracelet? Has anyone seen it!" Hinata was frantically clawing at her hand.

"Isn't that it on your arm…?" The tiger-eyed girl said with an amused expression, trying not to snicker. Hinata looked down, and sure enough, there it was on her wrist. She laughed somewhat hysterically, and thanked the girl, who was fingering the glass necklace around her neck.

Madoka went around giving everyone their beys back. The green glass like one to Mitchie, the one with bright green eyes, and the wacky yellow one to Hinata, and…

"Uh, this isn't my beyblade," the tiger-eyed girl said. Madoka groaned, wondering if she would ever find it. "So, what's your name again? I'm so sorry, I'll get it to you…"

"Ayumi," the girl said, unfazed. "It's fine. Just keep looking, I guarantee it'll turn up sometime."

Wait, Madoka thought, did she just…read my mind? Well, she could've assumed I was wondering where to get it. Yeah, it's not that strange. She walked away, still wondering…

Kaito stood alone, examining his Ursa. Another boy stood by him, doing the same. His eyes were a vivd green, and was the same boy who was hiding in the shadows at the ramen shop. He was probably older than Kenta, and was taller, but still looked fairly young. His beyblade had a dramatic, spiky wheel, but he tucked it back into the pocket of his camouflage jacket before he could see anymore.

Hyoma had suddenly moved to a tree, and was sitting on the branches while prodding an annoyed Hikaru with a stick.

Gingka laughed, but then all fell eerily silent. He stopped laughing and looked to see what the pause was about. A head was sticking out of the bulge in the light, and soon a man had come out. He brushed off his long trench coat, and looked around.

"Ah, this is the right place," He said to himself, looking around. "Now, I assume you all are Battle Blader participants?"

There was a flat silence for awhile, and the tiger-eyed girl suddenly spoke. "So what if we are? The question is who are YOU?"

The man shook his head, his grin strangely inhuman. "I see you are as outspoken as your future self, Tiger," he said, and the girl winced at the name.

"Future self?" Hikaru shouted. "What do you know?"

He narrowed his eyes. "More than you think. I am from the future, and to answer your question, tiger, you will call me…Anon Y. Mous. Anon will do." This cause quite the commotion.

"Anon Y. Mous? Anonymous! ?" Kyoya yelled. "How lame. You future people are boring."

"You aren't from the future! That's impossible!" Gingka shouted.

"Oh yes, I am. I know the results of Battle Bladers." The group of Battle Bladers went quiet again. "Gingka won, obviously, though I was surprised at how poorly some of you did. Namely, Yuu, Hikaru, Benkei, and Hyoma."

The group of people looked highly irritated, and began voicing their opinions. Anon got them to stop by speaking again.

"But look around. Due to this light bubble, more people have been trapped in Metal City, thus creating more opponents. Hinata, Tiger, Kaito, Mitchie, Naomi, and others. They were not in the original tournament. Due to them being here, results might vary."

_Thus? _Madoka thought. _He talks old for a guy from the future._

"And…" Madoka challenged shyly, "Why should we believe this?"

The man turned towards Madoka. "A good question. First of all, by show of hands, who here decided to participate in Battle Bladers just due to ease of access? You're stuck in Metal City, so why not entertain yourself while you're stuck?"

All of the bladers that seemed new to the place raised their hands, some more confidently than others. Anon looked pleased. "Now, would anyone like to try and go through this bubble?" No one's hands were raised this time, confidently or shyly. "Tiger? You always seemed like a participator."

The gold-eyed girl scoffed. "I'm not stupid, though. It shocks you."

"Exactly. And how did I get through?"

"Special beyblade powers?" suggested Yuu. The man shook his head. "Eye tricks?" Anon shook his head again. "Uhm, uhm, MAGIC?"

"Well...somewhat. But this here is a special sort of portal. I travelled through time." Anon said, watching them all closely. "Now, I could list out to you the results of the tournament, but I know you won't be happy with them. Well, except Gingka. But that is beside the point. You may be wondering why I am here," He stated, and other nodded their agreement. "And I am here to make you better. Change the results."

"Why?" A few shouted boldly.

"Because the current results have caused…er…predicaments. Those who battled Ryuga had their blader spirit shattered or had dark power infused in them." Hikaru flinched. "And have caused some to go insane, have a lust to win, and just quit altogether. I will work with you, and we can see what we can do about this."

This got everyone thinking.

"I'm in," said…

Gingka, obviously.

. . . . . . . . . .

IB: Wow, long chapter! Well, I'm sleepy, so g'night.

G: Review please! And vote on the poll! Kthanksbye.

IB: Never thought you'd say that…. O.o


	8. A Bargain for the Bladers

IB: Hey all! I'm here with several new OC friends today!

Ayumi and Raikou: Haaii!~ Naomi and Mitchie: Ready for action! Tasku: Am I in this story or not? !

IB: SO SO sorry its been so long…I just…

G: Was lazy?

IB: NO! Mehh. Maybe some. But I have finally decided where my story's going and changed some info in chapters and my summary (for the last time I hope xD) But just saying, it would be super appreciated if you dropped in a review! SOOO today, Naomi, you've got the honors!

N: Aw yeah. IB only owns the OC's she made. Others like me go to their respectable owners!

. . . . . . . . . .

Episode 8: A Bargain for the Bladers…ish

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Gingka. With his odd looks and gravity-defying hair, he was honestly used to all of the staring sets of eyes.

"Think about it, guys!" Gingka said, his arms finding their way behind his head as usual. "With Battle Bladers, we're facing against the best of the best! Don't you think we need to be prepared? And plus, what are the chances of all of us getting one on one training for free?"

"Gingka's right," said Hyoma, as he stopped prodding a now _extremely_ agitated Hikaru with a branch and jumped down from the tree. "All the bladers here will have to have over 50,000 points. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes," a girl with kind turquoise eyes said, putting down her sketchbook. Everyone turned their attention towards the new girl, and she rocked back and forth on her white wedges shyly. "I agree. If the bubble hadn't trapped me in, I wouldn't be battling right now. I would love some help with Fushicho, but I would love to battle you all more! You all are so good, I bet it'll take work to get you even better."

"Gee, you people are too nice!" Gingka laughed, but turned towards Anon. "So it's settled? You'll really train us?"

Anon grinned. "Well, I'm getting the feeling my idea of 'training' is far different that you all's. First of all, who said anything about battling?"

Several bladers groaned. Why was he smiling? Did he enjoy going back and forwards through time, repeatedly breaking the news to everyone and getting a kick out of their neverchanging miserable expressions? !

Despite the reaction, Anon continued. "I said nothing about 'battling'. But I have a feeling that you all we be even more pleased with what I am willing to offer you." The bladers continued to mumble, but quieted down enough for Anon to be heard clearly. "Now. I told you I was from the future…but I did not tell you I can go back to the future. The past, even. Whenever. I. Want."

"…And?" said another girl who seemed to have been trapped inside. From her black-tipped tomato red hair to her leather jacket to her black and brown boots, she looked pretty tough. But her gentle, dreamy voice and innocent baby blue eyes said otherwise. She remained perfectly calm as the man turned his attention towards her.

"I see none of you are seeing what I've been attempting to imply with my descriptions—" Yuu cut in to Anon's speech. "ARGH! Speak NORMAL Nonny! Pretty please?" He put on a cutesy face, though it did not even faze Anon.

"He's _implying _that we're stupid." Hikaru said hotly. "Just get to the point!" Others angrily agreed. "Are you training us or not?" "Where will this take place?" "Are you REALLY from the future?" "Spaghetti!"

Anon fumed, and ranting on and on. "In response to all your comments: Naomi, you'll just wait and see. Yuu, my speech is perfectly average. (and Nonny? Really?) And that's because some of you are, Hikaru. Yes, I am training you, just not exactly how you think. This will take place here and through time. Yes, I'm from the future, we've already been over this. And spaghetti doesn't have anything to do with the dam conversation*. I have an excellent bargain for you bladers, but before we agree on anything I'll give you a little taste on what your training is going to be like. Did that answer all your questions?"

Everyone reluctantly agreed.

"Now, grab onto each other. We're going on a little journey." Everyone looked around nervously...not for the first time that day. "DO IT, I SAID!"

The Battle bladers grudgingly grabbed onto each other…just in time to be wrapped in darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The silence seemed never-ending. It fell upon them, and the sudden quiet was startling. Nobody could speak. Having no sound had never made them feel so empty. They didn't realize how loud they had been before. The rippling light bubble had protected them for a little bit…but now there was nothing they could do. They couldn't say anything.

Gingka was gripping Madoka so tightly he was afraid he was hurting her. She couldn't tell him if it hurt, anyhow. Nobody could speak.

The darkness seemed never-ending. It had enveloped them all, sealing tight as if to never let go. Nobody could move. The stillness was so shocking, they hadn't realized how much they moved on a daily basis. They held onto each other, but they needed to see. Some tried to struggle. But their muscles didn't want to work.

Madoka's fingernails dug into Gingka's shoulder, and she wondered if it would leave marks. He couldn't flail or squirm around, anyhow. Nobody could move.

So they waited.

. . . . . . . . . . .

IB: Oh. My. Flipping. Gosh.

Mitchie: Have you broken any more bones? Burnt anything else? Are you bleeding?

Naomi: I thought I was going to do more than just talk…

IB: No…it's…it's….IT'S…

Ayumi: Well certainly it can't be THAT important, if it doesn't involve any of that!

IB: Hah. Shut up, Ayumi. Anyway, IT's A FREAKING—

M: Yeah Ayumi! Go… take a walk or something.

A: Well, I do like _extra _long walks, especially when they are taken by people who _extremely _agitate me. Like perhaps…you. (Mitchie equals PWNED!)

IB: OH MY GOD LISTEN TO ME! !

G: Meeeow, cat fight! (All: -.-) Listen to the grammar queen.

IB: Shut uppp. Thank you, though. ANYWAY lindor truffles are so smooth and creamy and YUM! !~

Raikou & Naomi: Oh heck yes!

R: …anything else? (awkward silence) Okay then… can I have the honor? Review please! And…yah. ^_^

Note: Hokaru, just got your review! sorry your OC didn't come in last chapter but it was already finished by the time you submitted your OC…but she is coming soon! Don't worry To the others with OC's, could you maybe tell me a bit about their past? It will be helpful later. Bye!

*hah, well, I just realized I spelled that wrong but I'm not gonna change it. It reminds me of a funny story I'll have to tell….next time. Mwaha. Now you'll have to read next time ;)


	9. The Time Canopy

IB: Hey everyone! Guess what today was? LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Winter break! Yay~~ Update like crazy time xD Anyhow I'm going on a CRUISE! I've never been…finally I'll be able to brag to my Asian friends…Hey! I went outta the US for once! To Mexico! SUCK THAT!

G: Well, your Asian friends probably have been to Japan which is wayyy better.

IB: Not all Asians are Japanese, idiot. Anyway, my _KOREAN_ Nana is here! And she brought sweet bean ice cream on a stick WHICH IS THE BEST THING EVER.

N &R: (faces stuffed with chocolate) Efffvien moor dan Lendor Teruffels? !

IB: Like…20% better. And before you ask why, 20% BECUZ I SAID SO. Now, have a popsicle. (passes ice cream to everyone)

All: OMG THIS IS DELICIOUS! *_*

IB: Toldjaa! I only own mah own OC's. Quick warning…the next few chapters is probably where the T rating will come in. Really just a little language and violence, but ya know how it goes. Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Episode 9: The Time Canopy

They had seen darkness so long they were convinced light would never come again.

_There is nothing to fear. The Time Canopy will protect you in eternal darkness. At least…long enough…_

The Time Canopy…

…will protect you…

The words floated around in their heads. They swirled with reality until no one really knew what was real anymore… but little did they know, the more they thought about it, the farther from light they would get…

_No. You do not even need protection. The Canopy is being so generous…so generous indeed…_

How…generous. They didn't know if they were falling, moving, or trapped. They could be frozen in place, while people in Metal City gawked at them stuck midair.

They would've been able to tell…but the oh-so-generous Time Canopy took away their senses. _Anything _could be happening.

_Now, now. Quit your worrying. There is nothing to fear…_

…_because there is NOTHING AT ALL._

No. There _was _something. There was them. There was Anon.

There _was _something to fear.

…the end felt so near…

A strange smell filled the blader's heads. It made everything fuzzy…everything foggy….everything in slow motion. Gingka sluggishly realized that this feeling was not new…when he was with Madoka…and Ayumi, when she fell off the glass into Metal City…(yes, she was the narrator of the prologue, I wasn't about to not ever tell you loyal readers)

…Then it all went black.

Well, blacker than it already was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gingka's eyes flicked open, and he began to run away with energy he didn't know he had. It was like waking up from a nightmare. What was he running from? He tried to focus, but everything was twisted. His vision was blurred at the edges, and gave the place a dreamlike quality. Gingka rubbed the side of his head. Was it just him, or was the world spinning faster than normal?

Gingka directed his attention to whatever was around him. He felt as if he had spun in circles for a few years, but could make out that he was in a forest…a confusing one, at that. Huge trees with deep plum bark were scattered across, some far apart, other squished close together. A purple-y mist danced high and low, curling up around the odd trees, or hanging lazily and blocking out the sky and the light. The small patch of sky Gingka could see was the colors of a ripe peach—a juicy red and mouthwatering oranges. It made him feel alone.

Was this the work of Anon? Was this done by the canopy?

"The canopy…" Gingka muttered to himself. He felt someone stirring around him, and he sprung up. That's when he noticed it…all of the bodies around him. Were they knocked out? Worse, dead? They were mainly familiar, he saw Kyoya's telltale green hair and Benkei's…er…big-ness, but a few he couldn't recognize. It seemed as if everyone from Battle Bladers was here…except Anon.

"Whoa there, Gingka," Kenta said, and Gingka jerked his head around at the sound of his voice. Kenta couldn't help flinching at the sudden movement. "What just happened?"

Kenta began walking towards Gingka, but stopped abruptly. His pupils dilated, giving him a blank, unreadable expression. He seemed…possessed.

"Kenta!" Gingka tried to snap his friend out of the trance, but he realized that everyone else wore the same obsessed expression…whispered the same words…

"The Canopy will destroy everything…it will eliminate everything that is a threat…until there is nothing." A devious grin slowly spread across some faces, and then spread through the crowd…and the rhythmic chanting grew louder.

A voice rung out. Whose it was…well, Gingka was unsure of that. It had a dreamy sound to it, but was loud and firm. "He is dangerous…he is not like us...the Canopy does not like that…" the voice suddenly became fierce and sharp. "_GET HIM!"_

They suddenly sprung into action, all homing in on Gingka. "Guys! …guys…?" Gingka frantically scrambled away from an obviously possessed Madoka. "Who are you people? And what have you done to my friends? !" Gingka made a mad dash in search for the closest building. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, weaving in and out of trees and hoping the misty fog would be to his advantage.

Textured purple branches slapped against Gingka's face and the misty fog clouding his vision was no longer as beautiful as he remembered. He finally saw a bit of light, and ran as fast as he could. He ran blindly through the fog, ignoring the prickles he was beginning to feel from the branches and the blood dripping down his face and bare arms.

_Just a little longer, _Gingka reassured himself, and continued on. The path suddenly branched out in two directions. One path was clear and mapped out, while the other was weed-ridden and faint. Gingka slowed for a second, breathing heavily, but found that the longer he waited the quicker his body caught up with how fatigued it was. He looked back and forth between the paths frantically. _Well, if I went down the faint one, my trackers might go down the more clear one. But then again, what if there are huge plants or obstacles? Maybe the clear one. Or maybe that would make me easier to see…_ Gingka finally just threw his hands up in the air and stopped abruptly.

"Ugh! Dammit! Einee, Meinee, Minee, Moe, catch a tiger by the—"

His decision making tactic was cut short by a raspy, faint voice.

_The road less travelled is sometimes less travelled for a reason, _the cold voice drawled, the words sounding wispy and unreal. The sound of the whispery words sent a chill down Gingka's spine, and he slowly realized that this voice was all too familiar.

"Anon?" Gingka shouted, but, much to his horror, his voice shook. "What is this…Time Canopy?"

The voice did not come back, but footsteps came in its place. Gingka looked at the paths and, remembering what Anon said, darted down the clear-cut path. He kept on, his pace gradually growing slower and slower, until it became a sort of walk-drag-shuffle. Even at the slow speed, Gingka was gasping for air through lungs that seemed as if they had shrunk into the size of a straw. He tried to fight the will to just collapse in the middle of the road, but couldn't. His legs gave way and he slumped to the ground. He barely held onto consciousness, and as he was slowly slipping away he heard the sound of feet shuffling against the street, until they finally slowed to a stop right by Gingka's ear.

And then the darkness swallowed him…again.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

IB: Ooo, all the viewers out there are gonna get it now…

G: Why?

IB: I have finally figured out how to view my hits…and I was SURPRISED! A part of me was happy that I got so many but mainly I was a bit aggravated because APPARENTLY Friday I got 59 or something hits and ONE SAD LONELY REVIEW.

A: Lame~~

IB: It's not my fault T_T but hey! On the bright side it's only a little over halfway through the month and it's already gotten the most hits! I know you're out there and completely capable of reviewing (evil, stalkerish grin). So I'll know if you people don't review. No pressure. You'll get my…uh er uhm Regards?

A: Double Lame~~

IB: Well then! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A FWUFFY WITTLE BUNNYKINZ.

All: LAME LAME LAME!

IB: OKAY OKAY how's this: I'll begin thinking up another story! If you give me suggestions AND review you'll get my big heavy math book and not even started Victorian Literature essay free of charge (winks)


	10. HOLIDAY XTRA LONG SPECIAL!

IB: What's up, bladers and bladerettes? Interrobangs here with a break before the plot really starts for a super cheesy cliché romance-y mediocre OC filled Christmas/New Year's special!

G: They both already passed… *sniffs* BECAUSE IB HASN'T UPDATED SINCE LAST YEAR!

IB: TT_TT I thought I submitted it! And last year. Har har har. The cruise was awesome, but it disconnected me from the world for 8 whole days! No internet, phones, wifi…But I _did _write several (G: Since when was 2 ½ several?) chapters for my stories.

G: Excuses, excuses…

IB: HEY! DO YOU SEE HOW LONG THIS THING IS? HUH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FREAKIN' EFFORT IT TOOK ME? HOW MANY COUNTLESS HOURS? I DON'T THINK SO! *composes self* Sigh. But on the bright side, who knows, there might even be a new story coming! Maybe even some OC romance…

Black Rose Hokaru: YESSSS! ! YES! YES! YES! YES! YE—

Naomi: *sweatdrops* We get it, we get it. IB doesn't own beyblade, BRH owns me, you know the rest.

IB: Thanks for the disclaimer, Naomi, but we aren't done yet! I realize I haven't actually replied to many reviews, so let's do that now. I'll start at the last page! So, let's see…. *scrolls through list inside brain files* Ah, well I'll start with Illusion Fox!

IF: *randomly appears* Hey!

IB: Haha, IF, IB…*clears throat* Anyhow, if you are reading this (your last review was awhile ago, but ya could still be here) I looked through your old reviews and they made an amateur writer like me want to write more! Thank you for the super-nice reviews! Yes, I did enjoy making up cool descriptions! Kaito's beyblade was an awesome one to describe. Sorry for not replying to your PM, I really should do that when I get wifi*sweatdrops* but thanks again, bye! Next I'll have my loyal and constant reviewers, Black Rose Hokaru & friends—

BRH: & friends? Really? xD

IB: Yup yup! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and OC's! I love all of them, and you all are free to use any of my OC's if you ever need any for your stories! I think once I get wifi again I'll reply to all of your individual reviews. I remember one, where Hokaru—

BRH: Me? !~

IB: Yupp! Where you asked about OC romance. Unfortunately I am not too much of a romance-y person…though I might—

Kyoya fangirls and BRH&friends: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo….

IB: *sweatdrops* You guys like interrupting xD And I _might _do something….emphasis on migh—

All: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhh….

IB: AS I WAS SAYING, thanks! All these reviews make a girl want to write write write! And Welcome. To. The. Universe, that's a pretty cool idea! So one thing: are you wanting me to do that, or will you all do it and put it on your new fanfiction page? (sorry if you have and I haven't seen it…no wifi is a good excuse for everything!) Kthanksbye! Sonicballzx or random letters or something like that (ehe sorry…), you're next!

SBZX: Cool.

IB: Thanks for your rant-y reviews too! My friend's a major rant-er (the one with a blog devoted to ranting xD) so it doesn't bother me. I actually enjoy reading them!

SBZX: Thanks! But you know, as I mentioned earlier in a review *insert major ranting here*

IB: *sweatdrops* Hum…I like ranting in….small quantities….

SBZX: What are you implying?

IB: Nothing! Thanks for your insight. And ha, zombies. You'll see! Anyway, I think I got a lot of the main reviewers but if I forgot you, don't worry! I didn't actually forget you, just I'll do you later in the individual review replies. Part 4 is _interesting, _but sometimes I feel like writing those kinds of chapters. Enjoy!~

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Episode 10: A Break to Celebrate!

~Part One: Preparation starts with (bey)Parts~

"OOH OOH OOH! I want the snowflakes!~ No no no no no, the gingerbread men! OR I could use Frosty the snowbeyblade ones! Or the sparkly green ones…or the sparkly red ones….or the animal ones….OR….OR….ARGH I CAN'T DECIDE! !"

"Here, just take one of each, Yuu," Gingka sweatdropped and handed Yuu the boxes of ornaments. He took them happily and threw them all over the place, more shattering on the ground than making it on the tree. Gingka wrapped some tinsel around the tree, and turned at the sound of shoes shuffling as the other bladers came in to check on their progress.

"Hmm…." Hyoma looked up and down the tree critically. The tinsel sparkled, the star up on the top shone, and the few ornaments that made it onto the tree reflected rainbows of light across the wood floor, but it seemed empty. "It's missing _something…_"

Interrobangs suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began yelling depressed-ly. "BUT AT LEAST YOU HAVE A TREE! !" *sniff*

"MORE ORNAMENTS! ! !" Yuu screamed, jumping down from a shaky stack of boxes and running around in wide circles. Hokaru and Raikou sweatdropped and grabbed him, then Raikou gestured towards the shards and empty boxes of ornaments Yuu had just thrown all over the tree and floor.

"Problem is…there's no more." Raikou looked around and picked up one of the empty boxes. She ripped a piece out of it and put it on the tree. It hung awkwardly and then gracelessly fluttered to the ground. "Uhm…maybe there's something else we can use?"

"One sec." Ayumi grabbed Naomi and the two ran up the stairs, a whirl of excitement and red, black, and gold hair. The bladers stood around in uncomfortable silence, and the blur of colors came back down, boxes in their arms.

"Madoka's dad loaned us some old beyblade pieces that were lying around," Naomi offered in return to the bladers' quizzical faces. "Ayumi and I thought that they would make good ornaments!"

"OH _snap!_" Mitchie yelled from across the room. Several pairs of staring eyes focused on him. "Oh, sorry, just got a game over…."

Ayumi facepalmed. "Idiot…"

"Okay, I'll help, my game's over anyway," Mitchie wandered over to the tree and the boxes of beyblade parts. "Hey, where are all the ornaments?"

Ayumi facepalmed again. "I repeat: _idiot._ Yuu broke them."

"What? No I didn't!" Mitchie retorted.

"No, YUU!" Ayumi yelled.

"I did not!" "YUU!" "DID NOT!" "Y-U-U—"

"It was meeee!~" Yuu sang. ":D Y-U-U, that spells Yuu!" The other bladers sweatdropped, and Kenta and Hikaru (Hokaru, Hikaru, so confusing xD) rolled in a whiteboard from nowhere anime-style and began a list.

"So guys! What do we need for this party?" Kenta questioned, but nobody was listening. Instead, they had begun stringing colorful beyblade parts onto yarn and ribbons.

"GUYS!" Hikaru yelled, and the bladers turned their attention towards her."What are we going to need to get done for the party?"

"Cookies!" "Decoration." "TO WORK ON THESE ORNAMENTS!" "Madoka." "Spaghetti!" (lol. Who remembers that?)

"Yeah, Gingka," Kenta asked, picking out some string, "Speaking of Madoka…where _is_ she? I haven't seen her all day! And we're kinda at her place right now…"

"That's the surprise! Madoka's out right now, but tomorrow she'll wake up to a Christmas/New Year's Party! It'll be great!" Gingka looked around. Yuu was now throwing beyblade parts all over, the group of girl OC's were yelling, and few were being very productive. C. H. A. O. S. "At least, I hope so…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Kaito, can you pass me that?" Hinata asked, and Kaito handed her the interestingly colored spin track.

"Hmm, Ursa uses a T100," he commented. "That one's not much different than mine." Hinata didn't know that, but hid that and her enthusiasm as she tied a bright yellow ribbon around the part and slowly slipped it into her pocket. She hoped nobody would see, but not much gets past the eyes of the girls in the corner. "Ugh. Lovebirds," Ayumi groaned, scooting closer into the group of girls and finishing a knot around an Eternal Sharp.

"Awh, I think it's sweet," Hokaru smiled, making a bow around a tool with a sparkly pink and black ribbon. Ayumi rolled her eyes but smiled as she snatched the pieces from the table and threw them back into the box. "Show off," Hokaru teased, nudging Ayumi.

"Well, I think we're about done here," Hikaru commented, tossing a few more parts back into a box and sealed it. Raikou had pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing in it as Naomi and Hokaru picked up the extra parts and ribbon and put them neatly back into the boxes.

"Pretty pictures as always," Naomi complimented, and the other girls peeked over a flustered Raikou's shoulder and began obsessing over the pictures. There were small sketches of the people there and the tree and ornaments. "Ooh, I like that one of the tree!" "That one of Hinata and Kaito is perfect." "Aaah that's me!" "Oo, draw the parts we made!"

"Awh…thanks you guys…" Raikou said blushingly, then closed the notebook. "Oh! Sorry I didn't help earlier," Raikou jumped up and her and Ayumi sloppily stuffed a few more ribbons and parts into the box, then the two retreated to the couch, Raikou's sketchbook and pencils in hand.

"Now what?" Hokaru looked around. "Ah, darn, we forgot a few ribbons…" Hyoma and Kyoya had already picked up the boxes and began taking them to the tree. "Hey! Let's put them in our hair!" She began tying one of the black and pink ones into her little black half-pigtails. Raikou and Naomi were trying to tie ribbons into Hikaru and Ayumi's hair, but they kept fighting.

"I don't want a girly frilly stupid bow!" Ayumi and Hikaru yelled simultaneously and swatted at Raikou's hand.

"But…" Raikou pouted. "Metallic ribbons aren't girly at all! That green and gold one is perfect for you, Ayumi, and the blue and purple one has your name all over it, Hikaru!"

Hikaru (see what I mean? ? Maybe I'll call Hokaru Rose or something!) escaped from Raikou and her ribbons and went back up to the board, blue marker in hand. "We have the ornaments done, and Kyoya is putting them up," Hikaru checked ORNAMENTS and KEEP YUU AWAY FROM THEM off the list.

"Awwww why can't I do it? ? ? ?" Yuu whined, looking up at Hikaru's perfect handwriting. "I'm so so so good with this kind of stuff!" he pointed towards the Christmas tree, and the other bladers stared at him with my favorite oh-are-you-serious expression: ._.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

~Part 2: Nicknames, Flour, Guests, and whole lotta Dokey~

"FLOUR FIGHT!" Yuu threw handfuls of the stuff all over Gingka. "Hahahahahaha you're all white, Gingky!"

Gingka twitched. "Maybe we should've left him at the Dark Nebula…" Yuu looked up with him with pleading eyes. "Fine," Gingka grinned, and handed Yuu a rolling pin. "But you have to be good."

"Of course!~" Yuu yelled, rolling out the dough and singing nicknames of all the people he saw. "Hippity Hop, Raijin, Torayumi, Kenchi, Kyo-yo, Taki, Mimi~"

"Mimi? !" Naomi angrily exclaimed. "I'm no god!" Raikou cringed. "Gr, I hate that nickname…" Tasku grumbled. "Mine's pretty clever, I'll give you that," Ayumi shrugged. "Aah, too good? Wouldja rather have…hmm… Ay-ya-yah? Or _you_ could have Mimi." Yuu sang.

"What the…? Mimi, Ay-ya-yah…" Ayumi winced. "Well, let's rewind. COOKIES, WHOO!"

Kyoya began attacking the sticky soupy mixture with a spoon. "Argh! Why aren't you THICKENING?" Hikaru facepalmed at him shouting at cookie dough and grabbed the spoon, but dropped it abruptly at the sight of Yuu decorating.

"Wait a second! What happened to DON'T LET YUU TOUCH THE COOKIES? ?" Hikaru pointed at the list and waved her arm wildly.

"Too late…" Raikou groaned, motioning towards the cookies. Yuu was slapping frosting all over the place, and all the cookies were either broken or Yuu-ified. (WHICH IS NOT A GOOD CUTESY WOOSTEY THING.) Kyoya wandered in with sticky dough all over him. "This is the last batch. And before you ask, you are not sticking me inside the oven and cooking me,"

Gingka looked around and the same thing went through his mind:

C. H. A. O. S.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-THE NEXT DAY: Madoka's POV-

"Dokey…! Dokey…! Wakey wakey Dokey…!"

I squished two pillows between my ears, but I knew he wasn't going to shut up and I wasn't going to fall back asleep. I slowly opened up and eye, and the fog cleared from my head.

_Dokey_?

"YUU! ! !" I screamed, jumping up and seeing the mischievous orange-haired boy laughing like crazy.

"HAHAH! You – should've – seen – your – face!" Yuu shrieked in between giggles. "Come on down sleepyhead."

"Yuu…how did you get in…" Yuu grabbed my arm and began to drag me. I had already flopped down the stairs before I realized what today was.

"YUU! Today's New Year's Eve!" I squealed excitedly and jumped up and down with Yuu, who already was always bouncing.

Interrobangs randomly appeared from nowhere again, like I sometimes do in the introductions. "Hey hey it is here too! Course, when I get internet it won't be and I'll be back in school!" *sniff*

Me and Yuu stared with amused expressions until Yuu tugged at my sleeve and began dragging me. "Wait, Yuu! I haven't dressed or showered or brushed my hair or—" I froze midsentence as I looked around. Everyone was scuffling around in my house! I had half a mind to yell at them for barging in, but they gathered quickly in the corner and I saw what they had been working on.

"Uhm…" Gingka looked around nervously. "Surprise…?"

I stared with my mouth gaping wide open for awhile, like a total dork, then ran over and bear-hug-tackled everybody. "Oh Gingka, it's amazing! You set back up the tree, and OH! Cookies! And these decorations…" I looked over at them and the tree. "Wait, are those my spare beyblade parts…hanging on the tree? GINGKA!" The group quickly escorted me away. "No, no, not at all!~" Yuu sang, and we all collapsed onto the big couches.

"And that's not even half the surprise!" Kenta bubbled. "We're going to have a big New Year's party tonight…here!"

"WHAT? !" I yelled, partly shocked, half stressed, but mostly happy. "What about the decorations and food and all that?" Hikaru and Kenta wheeled in the whiteboard. Everything was checked off, except something that looked like "Yuu" "Cookies" "Away", which was scribbled through with a blue marker.

"Look around, Madoka," Hikaru pointed out. "There's everything we need right here. Now stick around and help us finish! Oh yeah, and do you have a dress?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-No one's POV- (except my occasional commentary)

Sounds were echoing throughout the house the whole day and whole night. People eating, shoes scuffling, streamers flying, dresses swishing, honks and annoying noises from those party blowy things that don't really have I name I know of, talking, yelling, talking, screaming, and more talking. (But I'm getting ahead of myself. Shall we rewind?)

_**bAcK iN TiMe…**_

_Ding….dong…!_

"Come on in!" Madoka flew down the hallway and flung open the door. It was Kaito, wearing a nice black suit, and a girl in a little pink ballet skirt hid behind him. "Thank you for coming, Kaito," Madoka said politely; she didn't know Kaito very well and he was a _bit _intimidating. Madoka knelt down until she was the girl's height (which wasn't too far, considering Madoka is super short…). "What's your name?"

The girl didn't really seem _that _young, it was just that everything seemed smaller in proportion to Kaito. "Aimie…" She said shyly, her skirt and black pigtails swishing as she spun back and forth.

"What a pretty name," Madoka complimented. The girl smiled and came out from behind Kaito, who looked a bit uncomfortable. She looked like a little ballerina or something of that sort, with her ballet skirt and flats and sequin shirt.

"Yup! I'm Aimie Lieng, and I'm 10 years old!~~ That's my brother Kaito, he's 17." She leaned in closer to Madoka and whispered loudly. "That's _really _old…"

Madoka laughed. "You don't have to whisper. Did you know that whispering is actually harder on your voice than just talking?"

"Yup!" Aimie said. Madoka looked skeptical, but didn't say anything. "Did you know that ants stretch when they wake up?"

"Uhm…no…" Madoka sweatdropped. "So, how are you, Kaito?"

"I'm all right," he said bluntly, "Aimie seems to be enjoying herself."

_Ding…Dong….Ding…Dong…DING….DONG!_

"Quit ringing the doorbell, Ayumi!" "But it's fun!" "And annoying!" "Hey. I want to ring it."

_Ding…Do—_

Madoka swung open the door at the sound of muffled voices and the loud, abrasive ringing. Behind there stood several girls arguing.

"Quit ringing it, Raikou, it's aggravating!" Hikaru yelled. "Uhmm…well…Ayumi did first…" Raikou countered. "I only did three times, you did four!" Ayumi retorted. "Naomi did twice," Raikou and Hokaru pointed out. "Don't pull Naomi into this!" The girls suddenly froze and turned towards the door, noticing Madoka for the first time. (For The First Time! That's a good song :P)

"You're all so different, yet so alike…" Madoka commented, sweatdropping. "But you guys _all _look nice today!"

"Thank you! You too, Madoka!" Hokaru wore her normal Lolita style, a frilly black dress with puffy, lacey sleeves and pink bows. She tied the ribbons into bows around her pigtails, and they went down longer than her hair. "Don't Ayumi and Hikaru look nice in dresses? It took days of convincing to get them in dresses!"

"And even longer to get Ayumi to wear her hair down," Raikou added on, refastening her lightning-bolt shaped belt around her fuchsia dress. She wore her signature platform wedges, and her chunky turquoise highlights were curled and the rest of her hair pulled back with a clip.

"I still don't like it," Ayumi groaned, crossing her arms. Her golden brown ringlets bounced at her _hmph_s, and Raikou had tied the metallic ribbon in them. She wore a sweater dress and a necklace with swirls framing a glass charm. Hikaru had tied the ribbon around her wrist, and wore a dark blue-purple dress with gold buttons running down it and long, puffy sleeves. (yupp, got lazy and used the Metal Masters outfit-style). She wore a choker made from the ribbon as well, with a diamond-shaped clasp.

Hinata and Naomi were there as well, (GAHH so many people to describe! The first couple were fun, but now…) Hinata wore a black spaghetti-strap dress (she does like her spaghetti…), with a sunflower clip pulling back half her hair and a similar clip on her strap. Naomi pulled her long hair up in the back, and did some complicated looking curl in the back. She wore a short red and black dress and fishnet stockings.

Everyone else showed up sometime or another, but excuse my not describing them while I go die. *dies from being over worked and writing too much*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

~Part 4: Fallen Cookie Crumbs~

Madoka wandered over to the food table. Gingka was there, as expected, stuffing his face with Yuu's terribly decorated cookies. "Mmf, these wook tewrrible but dey're so, mmf," Gingka swallowed and turned around, almost running into Madoka. She had taken off those ridiculous googles and was wearing a long, shimmery red dress. The sparkling sequins complimented her eyes perfectly. "…delicious…"

"This is a great party you all planned," Madoka giggled. "What are you staring at? Never seen a dress before?"

Gingka shook himself out of the trance. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Want a cookie?" He handed her the nicest looking one, which was a Christmas tree covered in green frosting and had practically the whole sprinkle container dumped all over it. (For Da Win!) Madoka laughed as she looked over it. "Who made this?"

"Yuu…" Gingka sweatdropped. "Sorry for the overdose of toppings!"

"It's fine, I love sprinkles~" she sang, picking a few off the cookie in Gingka's hand and dropping them in her mouth. Gingka slowly put the cookie into her mouth and she took a bite. They were practically face-to-face now. Gingka blushed a little and pulled away, crumbs of cookie falling to the floor.

Gingka busied himself by looking around at all the people. Hinata was flirting around with Kaito, Naomi and Raikou were flirting with Kyoya, and Aimie was flirting with Mitchie. Love.

"Ugh, love," Ayumi rolled her eyes, chatting with Hikaru while lounging around in the corner. She popped a chip into her mouth.

"Well, hey. Let's start up a conversation about something _other than _love," Hikaru agreed, chewing on one of Yuu's worst cookies. Aimie wandered over. "Did you know ants stretch when they wake up?"

"No…" Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Did you know when ants are scared, sometimes they'll explode?" Ayumi grinned. "_BOOM!_ Take that! Now you'll never get me…oh wait, I spontaneously combusted. I'm dead."

Aimie giggled. _How does she know what 'spontaneously combusted' means? Isn't she, like, 9? _Hikaru wondered.

"Hey, it's almost midnight. Who're ya gonna kiss, Aimie?" Ayumi teased, and Aimie ran off to count down.

10….

9….

8…

7…

6…

**5…**

**4…**

**THREE!**

**TWO!**

**ONE! ! ! ! ! ! **

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, blowing party horns, screaming, whooping, throwing confetti and terrible cookies everywhere.

Gingka thought quickly, and slowly leaned in towards Madoka. Their lips were almost touching…

"***BLEUIGHERGEKFGI3RG!* HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOVEBIRDS!" **Yuu, Ayumi, and Hikaru (the anti-love ones) blew the party horns right in Madoka's ear, and she jumped 325842750942 feet! They ran off snickering, and by then it was 12:01.

_Damn it…._thought Gingka. _Next year…_

. . . . . . . . . . .

Madoka sat outside on the front porch, watching all the cars go away…the people disappear…some more interesting than others…

Tsubasa and Yuu jumped on a motorcycle, waved, then sped off in a cloud of dust, their goodbyes fading with each passing second. Hyoma sat in a tree, and when Madoka looked up in it he was gone. Kyoya and Benkei wandered off, and Kenta rode his tricycle.

"Your mom is pretty," Madoka said to Ayumi, as the group of girls piled into a car (and somehow fitting anime-style).

"Course!" Ayumi made a fashion-model pose, curls bouncing. "Where do you think I get my looks from?"

Madoka laughed, but the car sped off as quickly as her amusement came to a halt. All that was left was Gingka…

"Uhm…goodnight, Gingka…" Madoka shyly waved. Even after the long night, he still looked cute in his little suit and tie. He frowned and slowly walked away. Madoka took a deep breath. "Wait! Gingka! I...I-love-you-so-please-don't-leave-yet-do-you-follow ? !" She spat out quickly.

"I know, Madoka." Gingka grinned, and slapped her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? !" Madoka yelled.

"For not doing this—" He quickly kissed her, "At midnight." The sky was turning peachy as the sun rose, and Gingka ran off, chasing the sun.

Madoka smiled and went back inside. She sat on the floor, picking at the fallen cookies crumbs on the floor. She was alone, but content. She remembered Gingka's quick kiss, and thought about how great he was…

…something to be explored.

. . . . . . . . . . .

IB: Awh, what a sweet change of pace. I think I had too much fun with the party outfits…

IB's dad: Watch your bothers! And clean up while we're gone!~

IB: *mutters* like that's gonna happen…

IB's brother: Cleaning is important! *plugs in vacuum* And helping me with one-page papers on social studies is important too!

IB: Urgh…

.:. After 3 hours of vacuuming, babysitting, homework-helping, putting brothers to bed, and picking up junk.:.

IB: I'M DYING! ! *dies on bed*

The Next Day…

IB: Darn…I haven't posted the chapter yet… FOR THE FIRST TIME (I think…) Thanks for reading! Reviewing would make me even happier. Bye, and I hope your Christmas and New Year was AWESOMELY AWESOME. Since it's technically not either of those anymore…ehehehehe…

IB's brother: Being on time is important!

IB: Shaddup.

**Author's Note:** For the nicknames I gave to the characters: Raijin is a God of Lightning, and Tora is tiger in Japanese.

IB: SOOOOOO…now time for individual reviews!

StarSapphireWolf, your turn!

9/25/11 . chapter 2

This is interesting and I can't wait for the next chapter. :) I wonder what the bubble would be . . . hmm. . . . Anyways! *Goes on hands and knees* Please! Don't kill Giinngaaa! D'': Haha! :) Jk. You're really good with your descriptions. Please update soon!

~ Yours Truly, Star ;)

Awhh thankies! I do my best to update xD But sometimes…I get distracted…

XxShadowxXxGriffinxX  
>926/11 . chapter 2

This is a really cool story! Update soon!

Yours are awesome too! :D

StarSapphireWolf  
>1020/11 . chapter 4

Nice :) I'm wondering what that Kaito guy wants . . . something is fishy about him. xD Anyways! Please update soon.

~ Yours Truly, Star ;)

Haha yup, he is pretty fishy. Well, I'm gonna update tomorrow if that helps :D

Manakete-girl  
>1020/11 . chapter 4

Exellent Chapter!(passes out)

Hope your leg gets better soon I burnt my self on a kettle and my thumd had 1 1/2 cm and that hurt. I made it worse by sharpning pencils i took of the skin(shuders) it hurt like mad, so i hope it gets better soon!

from Manakete-girl

Agh I know they hurt! D: Mine made a hugeeee scar! Thanks for the compliment though

StarSapphireWolf  
>116/11 . chapter 5

Hmm . . . Madoka forgot but Ginga remembered? That's interesting haga! :) Please update soon, I can't wait to see the next chapter.

~ Yours Truly, Star ;)

Thanks! I do like the way the Time Canopy works!

**Page 2**

**To BRH & Friends: **thanks again for the OC's! I love 'em! Maybe I'll make them as Sims, that'll be fun. If I do, I'll make sure and post them! Anyhow I made all our girl OC's kind of a group, and I put Hikaru in there sometimes because 1) she's an interesting character, different than all the OC's (since I like having them all have conflicting personalities and arguing xD) and 2) It's actually growing on me to use both Hokaru and Hikaru around the same time :P Buhbye! (for realz this time)

Page 1 (finally!)

Sonicballzx  
>1214/11 . chapter 7

When I think of this particular story, I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. I like it, yes, but that just doesn't cut it. I'm not in love with it, but I do find it enjoyable to read whenever it's updated. I haven't noticed any major grammar errors, then again, I don't scan through to find a single mistake, and the story line is probably the most interesting thing I've seen in awhile, excluding the notes at the beginning and end which always end with me laughing. Anyway, based on previous reviews, I assume you're taking OCs? I'd gladly allow you to use Tasku but I don't want to put the description up now and then it turns out you aren't taking OCs, then I'll look like an idiot, lol. But back to the point, great story, and I look forward to seeing the next chapter. But don't be too stressed to update, the only reason I update my fanfiction two at a time is because I have a few pre-made, which in hindsight isn't such a good idea because I haven't even started on the newest chapter...um, I started rambling again so I'll end this while I'm ahead.

-SBZX Out!-

Sonicballzx  
>1215/11 . chapter 8

Nice! Though it was kinda short. You know, Gingka makes a good point...though, I still have my suspicions that Anon( or Nonny, as Yu calls him) has something to do with the bubble in the first place. Oh, I journey through time, I wonder what they'll see! I think it'd be hilarious if Anon showed them Nemesis and all their minds just like exploded(jk). Keep up the good work, oh wait, I seemed to skip over this part the first time I read it: Tasku's in there! As for his past...I haven't exactly figured that out...but I'd say, for cameo purposes at least, that he has a normal backstory, nothing too extraordinary.

Haha, thank you for your rambling xD And yes, I do enjoy making things…._interesting…._

Well, hm…I replied to most of BRH & friends in the intro and in that paragraph

BRH & Friends: Awwwww…..

IB: Hey, it's 13 pages on my computer! 4805 words! ! ! ! ! Here, I'll do one review :P

Awwww...I wantd to put my OC in here...

Alice Hawthorne(OC):I wanted to be in here :( well I'll just tell you about me.

Hi, I'm Alice Hawthorne, I'm 14 years old, I have long golden-blonde hair that reaches my calves and gray eyes, I wear a floral cardigan, pink button down shirt over a light green tank top, dark denim skinny jeans, sparkly white belt, and low top pink converse,Im kind, carefree,a little ditzy, heroic, reckless and childish, my bey is Earth Persephone.

Universe(Me):I love the story! And for an idea, me and Hokaru had this idea from Sailor Moon, Percy Jackson, and Greek Mythology, its about girls who posses beys modeled of of Greek Mythology and save the world from Luke and his bey Dark Kronos along with other OCs and canon characters that are actually in the show (Gingka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Madoka,Ryo etc.) Silver Snake and some of my other friends have some OCs available for that story. You can use Alice too. Anyway byebye!

Ah, Okay, I'll try and fit your OC in somewhere. I already have a lot of characters to keep up with xD And thanks! Cool idea. As I said earlier, are you going to write this or do you think I should?

THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST A COUPLE WORKDS! YOU ARE AWESOMELY AWESOME BEYOND HOW AWESOME AWESOME COULD EVER GET! (has your mind exploded yet? ? ? )

Sorry, I'm not proofreading 13 full pages xD ADIOS! ! ! ! ~iB


	11. PROSEing Threat

IB: You people flippin' suck.

G: Uh, I thought you said you were going to try and get more reviewers? Not scare them away?

IB: *choosing to ignore last comment* Unless my 2 awesome and constant reviewers Black Rose Hokaru and Sonicballzx visited this chapter each 11 times Saturday and 3 times today, there's some more people other than them out there. My story is at record high for hits for the month and it's only the 9th! But…my reviews are a steady 2 per chapter. I promised you people a fluffly bunnykinz too…

G: …all the fluffy bunnykinzes died last chapter during the party, IB.

IB: Wh…what? What about my regards?

G: They dissipated into thin air. No wonder all those reviews on the first page left.

IB: You…'re…so…mean…*dies*

*revives* Wait! I forgot to tell you the story I promised in episode…8? Anyway, it actually was told to me by a teacher. All the cast and I are gonna do an awesome reenactment. So here, Kyoya will be playing the tour guide and everyone else is on a tour of some super important dam.

KA : *bored tour guide voice* Hurry up, people. We'll just go up the dam steps…

Yuu: *laughing hysterically* OMG HE CUSSED BUT NOT REALLY! BAHAHAHAHA!

KA: *boredly* And go over this _dam_ bridge…

IB & Hokaru: *snickering loudly* Kyoya is the perfect guy for this role!

KA: And across the DAM deck…

All: *some sweatdropping and giving nervous looks, others about to pop with laughter*

KA: *uninterestedly*And finally, we are at the DAM….dam.

KA fangirls (including BRH :P): OMG he's soooo hot! ! !

Yuu: *exploding* BAHAHAHAHA HE SAID DAM…HAHA I GET IT! ! !

IB: *sweatdrops* Good times. Anyway, I don't own beyblade, just yadada. I was thinking in poems while writing this, so…yeah. I tried to make paragraphs, but it didn't flow. So enjoy a super weird chapter and some…prose.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Episode 11: _Pros_e-ing Threat (sorry, couldn't help myself xD)

The figure's ragged hood covered her face

A small grin slowly spread over it

But it was unlike the ones Gingka saw on his friends.

She stopped right by Gingka's ear

And tiger-like eyes slowly shone through

As she looked down at the limp body.

The glass charm around her neck

Glowed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_In the never ending void_

_The light is far away_

_I'm trapped yet again_

_But something is astray_

_I should see dark_

_I should be dead_

_But quick tiger eyes_

_Are burning over my head_

_~END OF POEM FORMAT (yesss)~_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gingka did not stir. Ayumi's glass glowed, and suddenly a voice filled her head. She picked at the necklace and pulled it to her ear. "Ayumi…" Mitchie warned. She could almost see his green eyes widening, and the thoughts going through his head. "Don't even think about it…"

Ayumi's twisted grin turned into more of a smile. She grabbed the necklace and began to slowly speak, making sure her brother heard every word nice and clear. "But it's so much fun…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Mitchie's POV-

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I groaned to myself. Ayumi... She. Is. Stupid. I pulled the glass Roeder up to my mouth."Really. Don't do anything."

I was greeted with silence on the other end. Wasn't Gingka supposed to be on our side?

"I know you're there, Ayumi. For someone so smart, you sure are stupid," I managed to say.

"Oh yeah?" Ayumi retorted, her tone its usual bossy loud. "Well, who here was affected by that canopy? Huh? Who here had to save that person before he killed somebody?"

It was my turn to fall silent.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. But please, just get your lazy butt outta there and bring Gingka back here. Get some others if you can. No funny business. PLEASE."

"10-4, fatso." Ayumi said, voice chipper as usual, then turned off the communicator. The arrogance of that girl! Sometimes, I can't believe she's my sister.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ayumi switched off the Roeder (if you haven't got it yet, the glass they both have are called Roeders and can be used for a number of things including like walkie-talkies ^-^) and tucked the chain back under her shirt, hidden.

Where it belonged.

She conjured a green and yellow launcher out of nowhere anime-style and launched a colorful bey out. "Piscea! GLACIAL BURN!" The bey began to circle around, small ice and snow shards flying after it. "…gently…" She added on grudgingly.

Piscea slowed a bit, and let only the smallest shards of glass-like ice dangle midair. The rest crashed down, sending reflective sparkles flying everywhere. Suddenly, the tips of the ice were on fire and slowly shot towards Gingka.

"Not too hard, Mitchie'll kill me! Turn up the heat!" Piscea followed willingly, and the fiery icicles went over Gingka, melting and dripping a few drops of hot water over his head.

Gingka jumped up. "I'M UP, I'M UP!" he yelled.

"You're lucky I didn't do anything worse," Ayumi shook her head as Gingka turned and noticed her.

"Who…are you?" Gingka looked over the girl. "I think I've seen you before."

"I'm Ayumi. Mitchie's my brother, you might know him. Bright green eyes. He's a frazzled OCD _idiot._ Anyhow, nice meeting you, but—" she turned sharply and jerked her thumb towards a rustling bush. Gingka automatically turned to run, but Ayumi grabbed his arm with surprisingly quick reflexes. "—stop."

Gingka froze, but began to squirm. "But they want to get me! Shouldn't we already be halfway outta the forest by now?" He tried to break from her grasp, but she gripped harder.

"Don't be stupid, they want me too. Which is why I have to snap 'em out of that trance!" Ayumi slowly creeped towards the bushes, feet silent. "There might even be 4 of those possessed creeps, so don't freak if I'm not back for a couple minutes. Or if you hear some…well…beating up going on. But stay here."

Gingka liked her description, but didn't like the idea of 'beating up'. "Can I come?"

"Really? You'd like to watch?" Ayumi grinned. "Okay, be my guest. It really doesn't bother me at all, but Mitchie always flips out. Which, obviously, is why I'm here. Coward. Ah well, I bet you'll get a kick out of it. But enough rambling, follow me."

Gingka followed her on light feet, and dropped his voice to a low whisper. "So I take it you and brother don't always get along?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Understatement of the year. Our personalities are conflicting, you know? He had his life mapped out before he was even freakin' born!"

Gingka laughed. "I'd like to meet this guy sometime."

Ayumi stopped and pulled out her glass necklace. "Well, sometime could easily be now. Meet my Roeder." She punched a few buttons and set the glass on the ground. A picture projected from the glass onto a tree trunk.

"What's up, Ayumi?" Mitchie said, looking at Gingka suspiciously. "Why are you there and not here?"

"Thought I'd show Gingka my Roeder. And you, course. Not much to see. Okay, bye Mitchie. Keep up your…video gaming."

"Wait wait wait!" Mitchie flapped his hands vigorously. "Don't log out yet. I have something to show Gingka!" He pulled out his bey. "Shouldn't you be un-possessing others?"

"Awesome bey!" Gingka said, looking at the spiky wheel and green mosaic.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Mine's better." She whispered at Gingka. "Well, I forgot. We'll do that in a second. Goodbye, Mitchie."

Mitchie rolled his eyes back. "Insensitive observant _jerk!_"

Gingka shook his head as Ayumi tapped at her Roeder and turned it off. "Wow, you two are more alike than you think."

"Pah." Ayumi went further in the bushes. "Shii—oot, I hope they aren't gone by now."

Gingka pushed aside a small scrub. "Ayumi! I found some people!"

Ayumi had her Roeder out in seconds. "I don't get why I ever put this thing away! Who do we have now?"

His possessed friends were turning their backs to him, but he could obviously tell who they were. "Well, let's see. There's Madoka and Hikaru peeking around that tree, and Kyoya on the other side…"

Ayumi pointed. "Who's that up in the tree?"

"Ah, that's Hyoma. There's 4 like you said."

"Course, I'm always right," Ayumi said half-jokingly. "Here's where things get _really _interesting. Stay hidden for now, and I'll let you do somebody."

She turned around and slowly went up a tree next to the one the 4 were crowded around. She pointed her Roeder at Hyoma, who was perched on the tree, ready to strike at any time. Ayumi jumped down from the tree, holding out a container. Hyoma began to glow and quickly melted into liquid, which Ayumi caught inside the cylinder.

"What the hell?" Gingka whisper-yelled at Ayumi. "That's…disturbing."

"It's my bey Piscea's internal flames!" Ayumi whispered back. "Pretty cool, huh? But now's the hardest and _best _part!" She motioned over to Hikaru and Madoka. "You can do those two, they won't be much harder than Hyoma. Just…don't mix them. I'll explain later."

_This girl is insane, _Gingka thought to himself, and looked down at the containers in his hands. _But if it'll get my friends back…_

He quickly caught Madoka and Hikaru, and watched Ayumi struggle with Kyoya. He swiftly broke a razor-sharp branch off the tree and began swinging it around.

Gingka watched awkwardly, not sure what he could do to help.

"Ugh! Fine." Ayumi struggled, but finally put a tranquilitizer dart in, then liquefied him. "I hate having to use those darts. But you didn't mix the two girls, right? Because that would be…bad." Gingka didn't question further, and the two made their way out of the bushes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mitchie looked around at everyone else they had gotten back. He had shown Kaito his bey already, so he walked up to a group of new people who were chatting. Mitchie decided it would be interesting to give them a demonstration, but he didn't have anyone or any Ayumi to liquefy for him.

"So we were really…liquid?" Raikou asked in disbelief, wrinkling her nose. "And kept in jars? I think I need to draw this…" "That's really weird…" Hinata said, and Raikou nodded in agreement, whipping her sketchbook out of nowhere anime-style.

"And I thought we were going to just do a Beyblading competition!" Hokaru exclaimed, flipping around her black half-pigtails. "Would you rather be possessed by this Time Canopy?" Naomi pointed out, while peeking at Raikou's drawings..

"Still," Raikou added on, "I kind of want to go back home."

"I think we all do," Mitchie said, and the girls turned around. They chatted…blah blah…

When the door slid open, and Ayumi and Gingka quickly ran in. Ayumi's messy bun was falling even messier, and they were both covered in scratches.

"Mitchie! Here, take these." Ayumi handed off some containers to Mitchie, who pushed a few buttons on his Roeder.

"Now, watch closely…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

IB: So sorry it's been so long and that chapter was long! (that sounds redundant. Ah well) But I'm writing this on da CRUISE! On the deck. (not the dam deck, though xD)

KA: Why do I still only make cameo appearances?

IB: Nice vocab. *swiftly avoids question by putting in earphones*

KA: Don't avoid the question, _IB._

IB: *turns up music* SORRY CAN'T HEAR YA!

KA: ANSWER THE ~censored~ QUESTION!

IB: *singing loudly* YOU'VE GOT THE MOOOO-OOOVES LIKE JAGGER!

KA: Stupid iPhods or whatever. Who even likes that song? Jeez.

IB: Here, maybe I'll make another fanfic and it can star you. How's a nice romance? Hmm, maybe a KyoyaxHikaru?~ *leaves*

KA: Wait…! No! Ugh. Review people, or she's gonna make me…*shudders*

IB: *sticks head back into door though not literally because that would hurt, technically through an _open _door but nobody says that and why am I even ranting anyway?* And no, do NOT use reverse psychology and not review since I ASSURE YOU KYOYA no new fics are gonna be written if they don't review either.

KA: …what the…that doesn't even make sense.

IB: *sniff* Only 2 people ever review anymore….

KA: Heh. Loser.

IB: Well how many reviews have you gotten? HUH? ! 2 less than me! Burn.

KA: Again, lo-ser.

IB: T - T

Author's note: Yup, the next few chapters will focus on some of my (And other's) OC's! This, obviously, was Ayumi's and Mitchie's. I'm surprised you got to the end of my wacked up chapter, but I hope you enjoyed its insanelyness!

**If you take just a few seconds and review?** I'll love you forever!

**Flames?** Still reviews.

**Suggestions?** I'll follow 'em!


	12. And it all Came Tumbling Down

IB: Hey again! I finished the last chapter a couple minutes ago, but I don't want to go to the planned activities on the boat right now, so more writing time! The last chapter was rather…odd. In response to Sonicballzx's question, Anon's coming up soon! (Yah, I added that part today. I actually was writing this on the cruise last year…)

G: You bet it was! *looks at IB's schedule* What, you don't wanna do the Zip Zap competition? Or Gender Wars? Or the Spaz Challenge?

IB: …I'll pass. I already won the Mario Kart tournament! Anyhow all the people working here are from other countries. The announcement guy right now is Australian!

G: …okay?

IB: *mimicking with bad Australian accent* Tuh mayke a' appooointmint!

G: …IB doesn't own beyblade. Will you stop now?

IB: An' gowe tuh th' sexth Deeeeck—okay. Fine. Wait, how are you even on the cruise ship? *looks at hit chart magically even though there's no wifi (i.e. later) * HOLY SHIIIII—*dies*

G: What is it?

IB: *revives* One…hundred…and five…hits….ALL ON TUESDAY ALONE! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! ! ! ! *uses authoress powers to revive fluffy bunnykinzes* NON-DEAD BUNNYKINZES FOR ALL!

G: Non-dead…?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Episode 12: And it All Came Tumbling Down

"Why couldn't we have done this out there?" Gingka questioned, and the two turned their attention towards Mitchie and his Roeder and beyblade. "I mean, you have one of those, right?"

Ayumi crossed her arms. "Well, my bey can do internal fire and his can possess. I melt your friends, take them back here, then Mitchie uses his bey to unpossess them." She motioned towards the container with Kyoya in it, which Benkei was clutching and cry-yelling at. "I had to use his bey to unpossess him. Curious, you know, that me and you weren't affected."

"Couldn't you just…tranquilitize them? Not completely melt them?" Gingka asked, trying his hardest not to let a sweatdrop slip at the sight of Benkei hugging a jar and Ayumi's eccentric methods.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ayumi smirked."And plus, I'd like to see you carry four unconscious teenagers back a half mile to this cave." With that, she turned back towards the group of girls and quickly joined the conversation. The topic? Oh, just Beyblades, of course. What else would people talk about when they're stranded in an unknown time, era, and dimension, with no food or way to get out?

Hokaru picked at one of the bows on her Lolita-style dress, wondering to herself why in the world she wore a dress _today. _"You know, I never exactly caught onto how this works. So this Anon guy…came through that barrier in town and transported us here?"

"You weren't there for his year-long rant about time and space junk no one gives a crap about?" Ayumi casually questioned, then paused. "Hmm, now that I think of it…I guess I didn't actually see any of you guys there, other than Raikou and Naomi, since they spoke…and Hinata lost her bracelet. Plus Kaito and my brother, obviously. Yup, that's it. And what do they all have in common? Battle Bladers."

"That makes sense," Raikou said, tapping her sketchbook with a pencil, deep in thought. "I didn't see anyone else either. When we went to the square after school, I had Naomi and Hokaru with me, and they brought along some of our school friends, Amber, and Alice. Have you met them? I had to show them the Canopy."

"I'm Hokaru, obviously. I was at that party," Hokaru smiled, and nodded towards Hinata and Ayumi, who had seen her there and hung around her. The other two girls she didn't recognize. The gold haired one with the flowery outfit and pink headband introduced herself as Alice Hawthorne, and the girl with red hair and bright red eyes to match was named Amber. Yada yada…some chat goes here, but that's not especially interesting…

"Well, back to the subject. Why were Hokaru, Alice, and Amber affected if they weren't even enrolled in Battle Bladers?" Hinata mentioned pointedly.

"Me and my Thunder Fang Leone are always up for a battle!" Amber pulled out her beautiful bey, a confident smirk on her face. "I was actually planning on entering Battle Bladers, but Raikou had to drag me to town square to look at that rippling light Time Canopy thing…"

"Same here!" Alice exclaimed, looking towards Raikou. "It was just so…mesmerizing…"

After some more chat, the girls decided they knew enough about each other and wandered over with Gingka to watch Mitchie's green bey work its magic on his friends inside of containers. "And…done." Mitchie said, and Ayumi used her Roeder to reverse the melted state into a more…human-like form.

Gingka ran over to his friends. "You guys! Are you okay?"

"Gingka…" Madoka rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"You were possessed," Gingka explained to her. "And a couple OC's helped us out. I think Ayumi said that we are going to try and save everyone else! You know her from the party, I think."

"Hey, everyone!" Ayumi yelled, practically on-cue. "We need to check and see who's here so we can get everyone back!"

"Well, I'm here," a boy said who was standing calmly alone.

Madoka pulled out her computer and began typing names. "Me, Gingka, Hikaru, Hyoma, Kyoya, who else?"

"Ayumi!" "Mitchie…" "Raikou and Naomi!" "Hokaru!" "HiNaTa" "B-b-b-b-b-bull—" "—Kaito ." "Alice!" "Amber~" "Kenta!"

"Okay…" Madoka's fingers flew across the keyboard, then she pointed at the boy who spoke earlier. "And what's your name?"

"Tasku," he said, crossing his arms. (Yup, all the OC's are finally here!)

"Alright, then. So I guess we have everybody?" Madoka went through the participants in her mind. "Wait! Nobody from the Dark Nebula is here…but wasn't Yuu? I'm not sure, he keeps bouncing around like crazy…if he isn't here and we go around all day looking…but if he is here…we have Tsubasa missing as well…" Madoka ran her fingers through her hair, looking more than a little stressed. "And plus, that would make, what, around 20 of us and no food!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw Yuu with Tsubasa earlier." Hyoma offered.

"_Pretty _sure…." Mitchie groaned.

"It's a start. Don't be such a downer, Mitchie," Ayumi countered. "And hey, who knows what's out there? I'm sure we'll find a way, but first we should get the others, search for food, and just explore. Who wants to come with me to see how Piscea does her internal fire? We can go out first."

"Well, I don't. I've only seen it a million times! Some of you can stay here in the shade and battle and check out how Ripper unpossessed you!" Mitchie added on eagerly. "Ayumi, keep your Roeder handy and meet me back here."

"Awesome! This cave would make a great field, don't you think?" Gingka punched the air overdramatically, his fist making contact with the low ceiling of the cave. "OH, SHI—"

The other bladers sweatdropped at his enthusiasm, and waited for him to stop shaking his hand off and muttering curses. "THAT. HURT. How about we move to a, I don't know, place with a higher ceiling? I do want to explore, though, too…!"

Ayumi held up the Roeder. "I'll be sure and show ya guys, but you've already seen it anyway. Have fun with the civilized bore," Mitchie yelled and raced after Ayumi, but sulked back when he realized he was supposed to stay in the cave.

"Okay, people. So Ayumi's going to look for food and people first, then come back here, and when they come back we'll go out and unpossess some people. But for now…let's have some fun!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3…

2…

1…Let it rip! It's time for a huge Battle Royal inside a cave in an unknown dimension! *cue epic battling music*

Beys of all different types, colors, and sized zipped along, each blader thinking the same thing: _To think, I almost forgot just how great beybattling is! _Some of the more positive ones were actually glad Anon put them into this place, since it gave them the chance to relax, battle, and pretend like it was old times.

"Draco!" the spiky-haired boy was glad to shout commands again. "METEOR STORM!" His bey went around and around at high speeds and waited until no more than a distorted white figure could be seen before colliding into Pegasus. Both boys smirked at the challenge.

"Go! Pegasus!" Gingka ordered quickly in response, and the bey sped up to a blue and red blur in an attempt to match Draco's speed. Pegasus jumped up high at the command "PEGASUS STARBLAST ATTACK!"

_Hm… _Tasku thought, each second slowing to feel like a minute. A grin slowly spread across his face, his deep blue eyes sparkling with delight. _Genius…using that Starblast attack. But he seems to have overlooked a very important detail…one that _I_ happened to notice._

Tasku looked up at Pegasus. It rose up in a blue streak of fury. It began to flip around and come raining back down. _Now._ "FINAL IMPACT!" Draco jumped up in an attack very similar to Gingka's. Draco hit Pegasus, and the two were locked in mid-air brawl, a white stream of energy versus a blue one. Tasku's Destru Draco pushed Gingka further and further up. _Why is he pushing me up? _Gingka thought to himself. "You seem to have forgotten that we're in an enclosed area!" Tasku shouted, eyes locked on the two beys. "Your Starblast attack sent yourself so close to the ceiling that Draco could easily reach you! Let go, Draco…right…around…_now_!"

"_What? !" _Gingka exclaimed as Draco snapped away from Pegasus, sending him crashing into the dark, curved top of the cave. Pegasus broke through the top and came crashing back to the ground.

"Yes!" Tasku shouted, but Draco came gracelessly plunging after Pegasus. "No…!" He picked up Draco and dusted him off. _If only I could perfect that move… _he muttered to himself, and began to walk away. He looked up at the spot where Pegasus had broken through, and to his horror, it was sending cracks down the rest of the cave ceiling…

A girl with fiery red hair, who was in an all-out battle with Kyoya, turned and yelled at them. "YOU BAKA!" She screamed over the roar of pieces smashing to the ground. She grabbed her Thunder Fang Leone and jumped to the side to avoid a falling rock. "The whole cave is collapsing!"

"NAW, AMBER," Kyoya roared, skillfully flipping over a stalagmite. (are those the ones on the ceiling…?)

Bladers tried their hardest to collect all their things without getting smashed by falling chunks of rock and other things I can't remember in caves. Amber rushed to dodge a tumbling slide of rocks, but in the process got in the trail of a row of crashing stalagmites. One clipped her shirt and pinned her to the ground, and she blocked her head as others stabbed the dirt around her. _I can do this, _she thought confidently, tugging at her shirt. That didn't work, so she tried to turn around and pull out the stalagmite. She frantically dug at the dirt, flailed around, screamed for help. Nothing.

_No. _She wouldn't stop trying, she wouldn't ever quit. But now everyone else was gone, and even she had begun to lose hope.

"_Giving up so soon, Amber?" _a wispy, haunting voice taunted. It was clear at once: Amber had never even seen him before, but she knew automatically who the voice belonged to.

Anon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah, I wonder if this plant is edible?" "That reminds me of spinach, Raikou." "I would die for some spaghetti right now…" "Is that all you _ever _think about, Hinata?" "Nah, I've thought of fettuccine every once in awhile. Sounds pretty appealing, don't you agree?" "Point taken. Much better than some of that poisonous looking dead snake…" "I thought you said you liked everything, Ayumi." "If it's considered _edible _or _digestible._"

Hinata, Ayumi, and Raikou chatted while they searched around for something, _anything, _to eat (that was digestible, Ayumi added on as Hokaru pointed out some poisonous looking mushrooms). So far they hadn't been so lucky.

"Who volunteers to try this plant and see if they die?" Ayumi half-joked as she held up a spinach-like leaf of an odd little bush.

"Not it." Kenta scrunched up his face as he looked at a long, flat melon-like…thing.

"How is this going to work if we can't even recognize any of these?" Alice sighed, looking at some berries on a vine. "That looks like spinach, and these look like square strawberries. But then again, don't poisonous mushrooms look unsafely similar to normal ones?"

"Well, this looks and smells right enough. Even if spinach and strawberries don't grow like that back in Japan…eh." Ayumi plucked one of the odd strawberries off the vine and wrapped it in the spinach-like leaf, then popped it in her mouth.

"Are you trying to commit suicide? !" Naomi looked genuinely shocked. Ayumi made some gagging sounds and then dropped to the ground. The group gasped and surrounded her. "You guys are stupid, you know!" Ayumi burst out laughing from the ground. "Your faces…" She kept laughing.

"Don't scare us, idiot," Hikaru groaned and facepalmed. "How did it taste, anyway?"

"Like spinach and a strawberry. I guess they're just deformed." Ayumi jumped up and dusted herself off, then continued searching for odd versions of normal foods. She took off her jacket and used it to collect some spinach leaves and strawberries. The collection grew until it ranged from not-very-snappy sugar snap peas Kenta found while laying in the dirt to cylinder-shaped carrots Hikaru dug up to fat, rectangular bananas Hyoma found at the top of a palm-like tree. The girls (and Hyoma and Kenta :P) were trying to comprehend skinny orange pyramids weighing down a tiny bush, and Alice wandered off.

_Maybe I'll find something special to show them, _she thought to herself. She found a small lake and decided she'd look for fish. She adjusted her headband using the reflection in the water, when the muffled sound of an explosion far off rippled the water. The light that it gave off…it most certainly was a beybattle. Alice paid minimal attention to it. She stuck her hand into the water and fished around, and that's when she noticed it.

The shaken reflection inside the water showed a distorted figure, but she knew what it was. Alice jumped and screamed at the sight. It shook her even more than the explosion did.

The top of the cave the others were in had been blown off.

_Oh yes, _she thought miserably to herself as the others came running towards her at her cry. _I most certainly have something special to show them…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

IB: Too many stars~ (Good song to get you a beyblade mood. Idk, it's on my shuffle, don't ask why) Hey! A new reviewer! Thanks for the OC, Egyptian tiger not really! Hope you liked the appearances of Amber, Tasku, and Alice! I'm afraid I can't accept any more OC's, as Madoka said, I already have around 20 characters to keep up with xD I love all the OC's I have right now, but if you're dying to have yours in PM me and I'll see…

G: Which means no.

IB: Not necessarily! MEH. Well, maybe. I kinda need some guys…I only have Kaito and Tasku…and also someone with a past other than being abused or having a parent die! Oh, uhm, shoot, I'm gonna shut it before I give away plot details.

G: She's gonna have Anon take all the characters—

IB: You son-of-a-bitch! Shut your piehole now, or I'll have to shut it FOR YOU! !

G: …you…cussed…

IB: Yeah, I did. Glad it shut you up. Isn't it nice to go out of character at times? HUH? That's how I am, to some people. Yah, I've warned you not to get me angry.

G: …you…wow…

IB: I'm not all rainbows, bunnykinzes, and sunshine, Gingka. Haven't you noticed? You've barged into my intros and endings for 13 chapters now!

G: Well, you're no girly person, but…uhm…*shutters* Well, time's running short, so I hope you enjoyed the chappie and will review and make this moody person sunshiney and bunnykinzey again.

IB: I HEARD THAT! YEAH, RUN! YOU'LL NEVER HIDE FROM MY WRATH! RAAAWWRR!

G: *screams like little girl* TURN OFF THE CAMERA! ! ! THIS COULD GET UGLY…

Author's note: Sorry this is later than I promised, Hokaru, I had to proofread it…urgh…I'm glad I did, since Madoka and Hikaru were chatting with the other girls in the first draft when they were supposed to be melted… xD Plus the battle scene made _very _little sense. Excuses, Excuses. Hope you like Alice's appearance, Universe!


End file.
